Life, Love and Lycanthropy
by dorcasmeadowes77
Summary: Dorcas Meadowes "Doe" is a normal 5th year Gryffindor until somethings changes that, and for the better. DM/RL JP/LE SB/MM Dorcas' life from fifth year to death. Story better than summary! Rated M for safety and later chapters. Told from Dorcas' Perspective.
1. Chapter 1

It was well into the night. Around eleven. Darkness covered the grounds. Squinting I could see the enough of the definition of shapes to navigate myself. I had left a library book I was using to study, at the beech this afternoon. Professor Trelawney had told us to expect rain tonight and just as I was settling down for bed I remembered the forgotten book. I slipped out quietly and didn't tell Lily or Marley where I was going. I would be back before they even realized I was gone. Though I was really nervous. I was a prefect. And sneaking out after curfew was against school rules. But I couldn't let that book get rained on. It was imperative for my studying. I saw the outline of the tree. I sprinted towards it. I was about to pick up the book when I heard a noise from behind me. I turned and froze. There was a Wolf. Huge, gray, and bony. Flanked by a stag and a great black dog. I screamed. There was a loud squeak and a scurry of a rat. I turned and ran abandoning the book. There was a loud snarl from behind and something slammed me to the ground. The wolf was on top me, pinning me to the floor.

He growled his teeth bared. I was whimpering. But when I looked at the wolf's eyes they were brown. Warm brown. They were Remus's eyes. He scratched my side with his huge paw and snarled again. I felt the warm blood on my side and the pain that went with it. There was a galloping sound behind me and a second later the dog and the stag had knocked the wolf off me. I unsteadily got to my feet. There was barking and snarling. I could see the dog and stag trying to control the wolf. There was a pop and rushing towards me was Peter. Running as fast as his 'not exactly fit body' would take him. " Dorcas!" he said loudly panting. There was another snarl from the wolf as I saw it disappear into the forest. My hand flew protectively to my side, where blood was flowing onto my shirt. The black dog ran towards me and a second later Sirius had appeared in front of me. He had transformed from the dog. He was an animagus. "Doe are you ok?" he asked running towards me. I didn't answer. I was still scared and stunned. " Jesus….Doe" He said. His hand going to my bleeding side. " JAMES" he yelled, still holding my side. The stag disappeared and James appeared in its place. So he was an animagus too. " James quick, Moony scratched her" Sirius said. James started walking over. I yanked Sirius away from me. Moony was what they called Remus. I had heard it a million times. I was terrified. I clutched my side and ran from them. My long black hair sprayed out behind me as I ran.

" DOE!" they called. I ignored them and kept running into the castle. Once inside the doors, I quietly walked to the prefects bathroom. " Password?" the painting of the dancing goblins asked. " Petrifus" I said trying to ignore the pain in my side. The painting opened and I climbed into the bathroom. I held my side under one of the taps and rinsed of the blood. The water stung.

Once the access blood was gone. I saw four deep scratched on my side. I left the bathroom and made my way back to the dormitory. Where I ripped of my shirt, wrapped my side with some gauze I had brought from home, and crawled into bed.

The next morning I woke up as usual. Lily, Marley and Mary didn't seem to notice that I changed while they were still getting up. I didn't want them to see the wrapped up injury. I didn't want to have to talk about what I saw.

We went to breakfast early, and finished before I saw James, Sirius, Remus or Peter. I was being extremely quiet. I wondered whether my friends had noticed. " Ugh, Doe guess what our first class is" Marley said sadly.

" Divination" I said unhappily. " The worlds dumbest subject" Mary added.

" Here, here" Lily said smiling. We ducked out of the great hall and headed to North Tower, where Divination was held. The room was stifling. We took our normal seats at our table of four. A few minutes later, I saw the trapdoor open and students piled in. When I looked back again, I saw James, Peter, Remus, and Sirius looking at me. Remus looked really disheveled. His hair was uncombed, his robes were wrinkled and he had bags under his eyes. Sirius hit in the arm and nodded towards me. Remus looked towards me. I turned away and took out my book, clearly avoiding them. The class droned on. I pretended to be my usual self. Deciphering Lily's dream with an apparent ease. When the class ended, I told the others to go on without me.

" You ok?" Mary asked. " Yeah I'm fine, Just got to ask Professor Trelawney a question." I said. " If your sure" Lily said and they departed. I knew the real reason I let them go ahead was to not get stopped by any of the boys.

So I waited a moment, pretending to pour out the tea leaves and then headed down the silver ladder. When I got to the landing I let out a small gasp. All four of the boys were waiting for me. " Doe" , I started moving backwards. " Doe stop" Sirius said. " Just talk to us for a minute ok?" James said. " Please" Peter squeaked. I stopped but I didn't say a word. " How badly are you hurt?". It was Remus who spoke now. I didn't answer. " I'm sorry. It was me, I assume you figured that out. I'm so sorry Doe, really I am" Remus said. His voice cracked. " Its fine" I said. " No its not. I was foolish. I hurt you" he said. " Not badly" I said trying to assure him. " I didn't bite you did I?" He asked his eyes wide with fear. I shook my head. " Show him the scratches." Sirius said. " Really that's not necessary" I said. " Please Doe, I need to know" he said. His eyes were pleading. I sighed and pulled my shirt up just far enough to show him the four deep scratches, still scarlet on my pale skin. Peter gasped. James and Sirius's had looks of confusion on their face. Remus looked horrified. " II-I did that to you?" he asked his hand over his mouth. I pulled my shirt back down. " I'm bringing you to the hospital wing" he said reaching for my wrist. " No" I said stepping back. " Madam Pompfrey will no what they are and you'll get in trouble". " I deserve it" He almost shouted, his expression angry. " No you don't, it was an accident"

He stared at me for a moment and shook his head " I am so so sorry, forgive me please, Though I understand if you don't. I'm horrible". "Your not" I said. " But if you want, you can make it up to me by walking me to Transfiguration" I said with a slight smile. " Sure, I mean yeah, Yes" he said. " Good" I said putting my bag on my shoulder. We walked down the hallway, next to one another. James, Sirius and Peter right behind us. " So you know our secret, Meadows" James grinned. " What are we going to do with you now?" Sirius asked. " I guess you'll have to kill me" I said smiling. They laughed. " You are ok, right?" Remus asked. We were at the door to the Transfiguration classroom. " I am" I said. He smile at me, I returned it and pushed open the door. Professor McGonagall was already speaking when we entered. But as she spotted us, she lowered her spectacles and pursed her lips. " What I would like to know" she said, " Is why five fifth year Gryffindors , two of which are prefects, are 10 minutes late to my class" she said. I looked to the floor. " Traffic in the corridor" I offered. She frowned. Behind my the boys laughed. " To your seats please" she said stiffly. I walked over to my empty seat next to Lily. " Hey , why were you late? And why were you with James Potter and his friends?" Lily asked me.

" Oh um… they stopped to chat after divination" I said ominously. And before Lily had a chance to ask another question., Professor McGonagall began speaking again. At one point during the lesson, I looked over and caught Remus's eye. He grinned at me and I blushed furiously.


	2. The trouble with a Doe

For the rest of Transfiguration, Lily was hostile towards me. At the very near end of class she did ask " Your not interested in James Potter, Are you? Because you can do so much better Doe". I smiled. " Lily, I'm not interested in James Potter, I was talking to Remus. They were just there" I said. Lily brightened. " Oh, I like Remus. He's nice". " Yeah, he is" I said realizing I was smiling a bit to enthusiastically. " So what's this I hear about Remus Lupin?" Marley asked leaning over her and Mary's table behind us.

" Nothing." I said quietly. Marley gave me one of her looks. " Not a word Marls or I'll bring up the Sirius thing again" I said warningly. Marley turned scarlet, but smiled. She had been fancying Sirius Black since our first year. Mary frowned. " How come I don't like anyone?" She said. " Because no one's worth you Mary" Lily said. " Aw" Marley cooed. And that's how we spent the rest of the class. Giggling, while trying desperately to vanish our snails. We were relived when the lunch bell rang. " So do you like Remus?" Marley asked me, once we were in the corridor. I looked over my shoulder to make sure no one was behind us. Remus and his friends were throngs of people away. " I dunno" I said biting my bottom lip. " Were friends". Marley giggled. The great hall's sky was a murky gray. That made me think of the rain. I remembered my book outside, exactly where I had left it. " Damn" I whispered. " Language, Dorcas" A voice behind me said. I turned and saw Narcissa Black flanked by her sister Bellatrix. I scowled at her as she passed. " Ignore her" Mary said sitting next to Marley. Who was sitting so close to me we were shoulder to shoulder. Lily sat next to Mary. " Hey". Our table was invaded by James, Sirius and Remus, with Peter trotting at their heels. Remus sat down next to me ,while the other three sat across from Marley and Lily. Lily scowled and Marley turned bright red. " I thought I should get this back to you" Remus said to me holding up my library book. " Oh thanks" I said grabbing it excitedly. " I was beginning to think I should go get it but-" I stopped short. " Never no what you'll run into on the grounds" Sirius said with a wink. " Yeah there are some pretty nasty creatures coming out of that forest at night" James said. I laughed. Lily looked at me. " Speaking of Nasty things why are you here, James?" Lily asked. " Chill Evans, Moony here wanted to give Doe back her book. If that's ok." James said. " and Remus couldn't have come here to give it to her, himself. Why did you have to come along?" Lily snapped. " Ah Evans, you make it sound as if you don't like me" James said. " There a reason for that" Lily said angrily. " Um so all of you planning on going into Hogsmeade tomorrow?" Sirius asked trying to defuse the tension.

" Please just let me take you to the hospital wing, just to make sure that I didn't infect you" Remus said just below a whisper, barely loud enough for me to hear. I turned on the bench to face him. " I though it had to be a bite" I said quietly. " Its rare, but sometimes if your scratched hard enough.." Remus trailed off. " Will you stop badgering me with apologies if I agree?" I asked. His frown curved into a smile. " Only if you let me go with you. You know.. To explain". "Ok" I said.

" Lets go now, it wont be suspicious that way" he said " What are you two whispering about?" Sirius asked loudly. " Nothing" We both said at the same time. It didn't help our point. " Um I'm not feeling well I think im going to go to the Hospital wing" I said. " Ill take you" Remus said jumping up as I got up from the bench. Lily raised an eyebrow. Marley winked.

I walked with Remus out of the great hall and up a staircase. " Remus, Can I ask you something?" I asked. " Yeah, I think I owe you that, " " Does it hurt?" the question had escaped my lips before I could stop it. " Changing, you mean?" he asked. I nodded, ashamed. " Yeah, a little" he said. " Im sorry" I said. " don't be" he said as we approached the doors to the hospital wing.

Madam Pompfrey was hurrying around changing sheets on the cots. " Yes what is it dear?" she asked. Remus stepped forward " Can you check some Scratches she got, make sure there um clean" he said. Madam Pompfrey looked at him disdainfully for a moment and then turned to me. " Show me dear" she said. I lifted my shirt again to reveal the scratches. I felt oddly self-conscious. Remus was looking at my side with an expression of pure horror. I knew his expression wasn't referring to my body itself, only the scratches, but it still made me uncomfortable. Madam Pompfrey kept making clicking noises with her tongue as she prodded each scratch. It hurt. " They seem clean, although given the nature of the scratches, I daresay they wont come off" she said. " You mean there going to stay on her forever!" Remus cried. " Most likely, Yes " Madam Pompfrey said. " Certain magical maladies cannot be reversed." I pulled my shirt down and tightened my grip on my robes. " Well thank you" I said politely to Madam Pompfrey and grabbed Remus's forearm. I pulled him out of the infirmary. He looked extremely distressed. " Oh Doe, I am so sorry, I cant believe there permanent. Im horrid, I'm so sorry, Im vile, I should be made to leave Hogwarts" " But if your made to leave then I cant ask you to come into Hogsmeade with me tomorrow" I said. He frowned. " Doe, last night I attacked you, giving you permanent painful scars and your asking me out?" he asked his hands running through his hair. " Yeah I am" I said happily. " Your really odd, You know that?" he asked. " Is that a yes" I asked hopefully. " Of course it's a yes" he said quickly and blushed.

" Good. then I'll see you in potions" I said before walking away with a huge grin on my face.


	3. Doe A deer A female deer

" LILY LILY LILY" I yelled running into the common room. She was sitting at a table with Marley and Mary. " What?" she asked as I ran over to her and dropped my bag on the floor. " Ijustaskedremusout" I said quickly.

" What?" she repeated. " I just asked Remus out" I told her. Her jaw dropped. " Oh my god". " I know" I said nervously. " How, when," Lily asked excitedly. " Yeah details Woman" Mary said. I blushed. " Um after he took me to the Hospital Wing, I um just kind of invited him to Hogsmeade with me". Lily squealed. " Im so excited! What are you going to wear?".

The next morning I had those butterflies I get before a huge Exam. I ripped through my trunk with Marley and Lily trying desperately to figure out what to wear. " Here his is cute" Marley said taking out a summery blue dress. " Um Marls its freezing out there" Lily said looking through coats. Eventually we decided on a long sleeve white shirt with a lace collar and a red coat. " No! Dorcas Meadowes I forbid you from wearing those!" Marley exclaimed as I pulled on my black converse. I loved them. They were slightly beat up and there were places where one of us had doodled on them, but they were already on my feet. " Too Late Marlene McKinnon" I said ducking out from under her grip. " Ugh sometimes I think she's not even a girl" Marley said to Mary behind me. I laughed. " Well Remus seems to know she's a girl" Lily said smiling at me encouragingly. " Thanks" I said beaming. At breakfast, the four of us were extremely giggly. After a few minutes though, Marley let out a sigh. " Do you think Sirius knows I exist." I nodded. " He definitely knows you exist Marley" I said. " Yeah you've been in the same classes as him since first year" Mary added. " I meant do you think he likes me" Marley said sadly. " there's only one way to find out" I said reassuringly. " Wait till you and Remus get close and then make you ask Sirius for me?" Marley suggested. Lily laughed " Um Marley, I think she might have meant for you to ask Sirius yourself". Marley shook her head fiercely. " No thanks." I kept moving the eggs around on my plate. Filch, walked out of the Great Hall holding a list of names. " Oh my god! Its almost 9:00 im supposed to meet Remus like now" I said jumping up. " We'll walk you" Marley said. She and Mary skipped ahead. I hung back with Lily, who was walking slower. " Are you nervous?" She asked me. I nodded. She smiled.

" Don't be, Doe you are beautiful and smart, and funny, If Remus cant see that he's not worth your time anyway." She said encouragingly. " Thanks Lily" I said reaching over and hugging her. We were approaching the gate where Filch sat with a list of names. " Are you guys going into the village too?" I asked. She nodded. " Hey" We both turned around. Remus was walking towards me. James, Sirius, and Peter behind him. " Hi" I said nervously tucking my hair behind my ear. " Cant believe it Meadowes, you asked out our boy" James said slamming down hard on Remus's shoulders. "Yeah" I blurted. Remus grinned widely. " Well not that this isn't fun but were going to go" he said quickly. I gave him a thankful smile as he walked past his friends with me. We stood in front of filch. " Meadowes and Lupin" Remus told him. Filch eyed us for a moment before checking his list. " Your clear" he said through tightly clenched teeth. " He doesn't like me much" Remus said as we walked down the path towards Hogsmeade. " Why?" I asked. " We get into a bit of trouble" Remus said. " Well more James and Sirius then you" I said. " Yeah but I'm associated with them" Remus said. " So in Filche's eyes, your equally guilty." I finished. "Precisely" Remus said. " So um there's the Three Broomsticks or Madam Puddifoots" Remus said. Madam Puddifoots was a bit to lovey dovey for my taste. " The three broomsticks works." I said casually. We walked straight towards the pub and he held the door for me. I tried really hard not to blush. We sat down at one of the tiny tables near the frost incrusted windows. The barmaid, a very old woman brought us over to warm Butter beers. " I still don't understand something about you, Doe" he said after a minute. " And that is?" I asked wiping the butterbeer foam from my mouth. " Why you asked me out today" he said flatly. " because I like you" I said blushing furiously. then a thought occurred to me " Did you agree to come out with me because you felt bad about the scratches?" I asked quickly. His eyes widened. " No. Of course not. I like you. A lot actually, I always have". I smiled. " You do?" I asked. " Yes. Ever since I met you." This time, he blushed. We finished their butterbeers in silence. When we finished Remus dropped a few sickles on the table and they left. Once outside, I felt Remus reach for my hand. He wasn't looking at me as he did so, he was looking forward. I let him take it. His hand was bigger than mine, but it was really soft. My slender fingers locked around his and a smile spread across my face. " Do you think that place is really haunted?" I asked him gesturing towards the shrieking shack. He laughed " Um…no its not" he said. " You seem so sure " I said. He grinned widely. " I am sure. That place is connected to the Whomping Willow. Its where I go when I change" he said. His hand

was shaking slightly. I squeezed it. He smiled. " Well then, you'll have to show it to me sometime." I said. " Id love to". " Your eyes" I said quickly. " What about them?" Remus asked. " There the same, when your changed." I added. " I guess so," he said with a look of uncertainty. " I like that, it reminds me that its still you" I said. " Doe, I really hope you weren't thinking that it was still me, as I scratched the hell out of you" he said quietly. " Not then, but when I looked at you, I wasn't so scared for me anymore, I was worried about you" I said looking at him. His expression softened. " I could have bitten you" he said so softly that I barely heard him. " You didn't" I said reassuringly. My hand grasping his other so that we were facing each other, holding both our hands. " But what if I had, I never would have forgiven myself" he said. " But you didn't, and that night led us to where we are right now, so I honestly don't mind a couple of scratches." I said. He let out a shaky laugh. " Your much too optimistic" he said. " I don't think that's a bad thing" I replied. " Its not, I don't think you have a bad characteristic about you" he told me. "I dunno, Im really bad at wizards chess" I said playfully. " Which I will kindly overlook" he said tightening his grip on my hand. We walked back into the castle chatting happily about a recent assignment in Charms, we almost walked past the fat lady. " Password?" she asked.

" Draconis" Remus told her and she swung open. The common room was moderately filled. Lily, Marley and Mary were chatting happily on one of the couches, while James, Sirius and Peter were sprawled on the floor. " Well goodbye" he said. He bent his head and kissed my cheek.

" I had a really good time with you" he said. " I did too" I managed to get out. " We should do it again" he said. " Anytime" I said. We were both smiling at each other. Standing in front of the portrait hole. He was about to say something when the portrait hole swung open again and almost hit me. Remus had gripped my arms pulling me out of the way. " I am so accident prone" I said apologetically. " Its cute" Remus said and he looked at me. A second later he had pulled me toward him and snogged me. His lips were warm and soft. When we broke apart, we both grinning. From the corner I could hear my friends shrieking and James was hooting from the other side of the room. " So I'll see you at Dinner" he said. " Yeah" I nodded and we waved bye heading over to our friends. When I sat down next to Lily we all started freaking out.

" Guys calm down he's just over there" I said trying to stop them from frantically giggling anymore. " But he snogged you!" Marley said excitedly. " I know" I said biting my bottom lip. Mary and Lily giggled loudly again and I turned to look behind me. James was roaring with laughter and Sirius was thumping Remus on the back. Peter was also giggling. Remus turned and saw me. He flashed me a very wide smile. I smiled back and turned around again to my friends. " Doe's got a boyfriend" Marley sang shrilly. I rolled my eyes at her but I was pleased by the sound of that.


	4. Grey

" Doe?" I turned around. Remus was leaning over the armchair I was sitting in. " Hey" I said. " What are you doing" he said looking at the stacks of books I had on the table next to me. " Studying" I muttered gloomily. I had gotten up at 6 this morning and had been studying for two hours since. " Need a partner? I was thinking of going outside and studying, There's a nice beech tree" he said with a smile. " Yeah I think im quite familiar with that tree" I said. He laughed. " Moony! Where are you?" several voices yelled down the stairs. James and Sirius stopped at the end of the staircase. " Ah, he's found Doe, no wonder he slipped out so early this morning" James said.

" Maybe we should go James, you never know they might start snogging again" Sirius said. " haha your very funny" Remus said. James and Sirius plopped down on armchairs opposite me. " So what are you two planning on doing on a fine day like this?" Sirius asked an eyebrow raised. " Were studying" Remus said. " Good well join you" James said. " We can use all the help we can get" Sirius added. " Actually, Doe and I are going to study alone, but thanks for the offer" Remus said. I felt his hand on my back. I reached down and grabbed a stack of my books. Remus took the ones I couldn't carry.

" Well bye" he said and we departed. " Sorry about that, they can be blunt" Remus said. " 's okay" I told him and we started walking down the empty corridor. " So yesterday was really great. Did I mention that?" He said.

" No, but im glad you did. I enjoyed it too" I told him. " I hope kissing you wasn't to much." he said blushing furiously. " I hadn't planned on doing it. It just sort of happened, not that I didn't want it to, I just-"

" Its ok. I'm happy you did it" I said excitedly. He grinned. I tried to grab the door that lead out to the grounds but Remus grabbed it for me.

" Thanks" I said blushing slightly. " No problem". We walked out onto the grounds and a slight warmth hit us. We dropped our books by the beech tree and sat. We studied for ours. At one point, Lily, Marley and Mary passed us. They were going to sit by the black lake. Lily gave me a thumbs up. Remus and I were sitting shoulder to shoulder. His hand kept brushing mine when we turned a page or grabbed another book. After the third time of this, I reached over and grabbed his hand, intertwining it with mine. I stretched out and laid on my back, balancing the book on my knees. " You have really nice skin" Remus said absentmindly. " Thanks, but I think its too pale" I replied. He frowned. " I like it. With your dark hair, it makes you look striking."

" Your not so bad yourself" I said. He smiled " I never thought I'd be doing this" he said quietly. " Doing what?" I asked sitting up. " Dating Dorcas Meadowes." he replied. " You were always kind of hard to approach". " I was?" I asked. " Well hard for me to approach. I never wanted to say the wrong thing in front of you.". " Well I personally would have been happy if you said anything" I told him. " I think the extent of our speaking was just in class" I said. " It was easier then. You got so into the assignments. I admired that" " Hey look its our lovebirds" Sirius said coming towards us.

" With all their books" James echoed. They plopped down next to us. " So Moony come on, we've got a great idea for this afternoon" James said.

" Im with Doe right now" Remus said and he squeezed my hand. " Oh come on you've been with her for hours, its time to spend a little time with the boys" Sirius said "Unless you plan on bringing her along" James said his eyebrow raised. " Yeah she's smart enough to become an animagus" Sirius said. " But, what animal would she be?" asked Peter.

"Uh I dunno Wormtail, maybe _a Doe?_" James said, causing everyone to laugh. I got to my feet.

" Honestly that's okay, I think Im going to go over and see Lily" I said looking over at them by the lake. " alright suit yourself" Sirius said happily.

" Bye" Remus said, he was inches away from me. He planted a quick kiss on my lips and I grinned uncontrollably. " Bye" I said back, and waved. I could hear them talking behind me. I ran over to Lily and the others who were sitting at the waters edge. " Hi guys" I said. "Oh hey Doe" Lily said smiling widely. " How's Remus?" Marley asked through a giggle. " He's absolutely amazing" I said falling onto my back, listening to my friends laugh at me.

" We'll Im glad your happy" Lily said. " Thanks" I said. " Im sorry I just don't like James Potter" Lily said looking over to where he was. " He is a bit arrogant" I said. "A bit?" Lily asked. " Okay A lot" I told her. " Sirius is so handsome" Marley said, her knees were at her chest and she kept gazing over there lazily. "Its ok Marls, im sure he'll ask you out eventually, boys are thick" Lily said coaxingly. " She's right, Remus told me today that's he liked me for ages and just never told me, I had to ask him out" I told her.

" Well I could never do that, so lets hope he does it soon" Marley said putting her head on her knees.

Over the next couple of weeks, whenever I wasn't with the girls, I was with Remus. We had gotten past the blushing stage of our relationship, partly

Due to all the time we spent together. Which meant now I had become friends with his friends too. I spent half my time being referred to as Meadowes. One night in the common room, I was leaning against Remus legs finishing a potions composition when James and Sirius plopped next to me, causing me to spill ink all over my essay. " Oops sorry Doe" Sirius said. " Its fine" I told him taking out my wand and cleaning it up. " Remus did you hear?" James asked. " Hear about what?" Remus asked suddenly looking more alarmed. " You-know-who got Gideon and Fabian Prewett". " " Molly Prewett's brothers?" I asked horrified. James nodded his head glumly. " How horrible". " He's getting stronger" Sirius said, " More and more people are following him." The silence that followed was inpenetratable.

The news of Gideon and Fabian Prewett's murders had hit Hogwarts hard. They had been two of the best quid ditch players, and therefore they had been beloved. I hadn't seen Molly since Sirius told us about their murders, not that had expected to.

" I really don't think Molly's going to come back" James said. We were sitting in the common room and Marley, Mary, and Lily were with us. I had to beg Lily. " She'll come back because unlike some people, James she cares about her Owl's" Lily snapped. I gave her a harsh look. She retreated a little.

" I'm sure she just needs a little grieving time" I said.

" Its got to be trying" Remus said, he was playing absentmindedly with a strand of my hair that had fallen loose from my plait.

" The Prewett's are so nice, they didn't deserve this" Marley said sadly.

" Marley, no one nice or not deserves it" Sirius said. Marley, who normally would have been aggravated at someone contradicting her, smiled at Sirius speaking to her. " James, Why is your hand all bruised?" I asked, noticing the deep purple and black bruises on his fist. He grinned. " Well, Mulciber was in the Great Hall boasting about his "future plans" and how the Prewett's deserved what they got, right in front of Alice Prewett, so I taught a little lesson". " How hard did you hit him!?" Sirius asked excitedly. " Hard enough to bruise" James said and they burst into howling laughter. I stiffened against Remus, who had his arm around me. " MM-Mulciber, in Slytherin?" I asked. " Yeah" James said.

" Oh".

" What?" James asked. " Mulciber kind of roughed Doe up a little bit" Lily said. " LILY!". Lily's face softened. " Was I not supposed to say anything about it? Oh I'm sorry Doe" She said quickly.

" No, Its fine" I told her. " What did he do?" Remus asked, his thumb was tracing the side of my face. I reached or his other hand. His eyes were staring at me with the deepest focus and I couldn't help it, I was grinning.

" OI, lovebirds! I wanna know what Mulciber did!" James said loudly.

" Leave them alone Potter!" Lily snapped.

" What did I do to you, Evans?" James asked loudly.

" What didn't you do?" Lily asked angrily.

" Alright people enough!" Sirius said, " I can barely take it, Remus and Doe are all cozy over there and you to are bickering. Enough is Enough. Now someone please tell me what Mulciber did to Doe"

Lily straightened up. " Well, Doe an I were talking about whose house we were going to stay at for Summer Holiday and Mulciber heard me mention that Doe's mom was a muggle, so when we left the Great hall, Mulciber kind of pushed Doe against the wall and threatened her. She was sort of shaken up".

" Well wouldn't you be?" I asked.

" Of course Doe that's not what I meant." Lily said.

" I'm sorry" Remus whispered in my ear.

" It was nothing really" I said

" You have a habit of being too optimistic" he said quietly.

" I think its good"

" I know you do"

" Hey you two, come back to the conversation" James said

We blushed both of us turning a brilliant shade of scarlet.

" I'm tired" I said stifling a yawn. " Goodnight" Remus said.

" Night" I said bending down and kissing him quickly.

" Where's mine?" Sirius asked, his lips puckered.

" Bite me, Sirius" I told him.

" Sorry Padfoot, I think that's your first rejection." James said.

" But that still makes my score like 312" Sirius said.

" Sure" James said rolling his eyes.

I shook my head and went upstairs for bed, with Lily at my heels.

The next day on the way to transfiguration, I walked with Remus. Lily had winked and walked with Marley. I found Remus waiting for me outside of the common room. " Hey you" I said. " Hi" he said reaching for my hand. I let I'm grab it. I looked at him, he had bags under his eyes and he looked really tired. " Are you ok?" I asked as we started walking. " The full moon's in a couple of days" he said quietly. I squeezed his hand. " It'll be ok, you cant control the fact that your mom's sick" I said. He smiled. " I did tell you that quite a lot, didn't I?" he said. " When I was 12, I cried because James told me she was really really sick". His face softened. " You did?" he asked.

" I told you, I've always liked you". He smiled " Its much easier talking to you. I don't know if I would have been able to ask you out if you didn't know about my furry little problem" he said. " Your what!?" I asked through laughter. " That's what James calls it" he said blushing. " It sounds like you have a badly behaved rabbit." I told him. He laughed, " I'll have to tell James that one, He'll find it very amusing". I leaned against his shoulder. He grinned. " I kind of like you, Remus"

" I kind of like you too, Dorcas"

" Oh come on, don't call me that!"

" Dorcas, Dorcas, Dorcas"

" Real Mature" I said. " I was mature, until I started dating you." He grinned.

" Oh no, your not blaming me, I know some of the things you and your marauders got up to" I said smiling deviously. " Really?" Remus asked, his eyebrow raised. " Come on" I said opening the door to the transfiguration classroom. Professor McGonagall was in the front of the room, writing on her board with her wand. Remus and I quietly took seats next to each other in the front of the room. Students filed in behind us. Lily waved when she walked in. Marley danced. I waved back. A few minutes later the bell chimed and Professor McGonagall faced us. She raised her hand slightly, signaling us to be quiet. " Today, before we begin our study on turning mice into snuffboxes, I have a little announcement" There was a rustle as everyone gave her their fullest attention. " The staff has decided that this year, for a change we will have a Christmas ball. It is open to fifth years and above. Dance partners are encouraged." There was a loud giggle somewhere in the crowd and everyone started talking loudly. " So Dorcas Meadows, accompany me to the dance?" he asked grinning. " Nah" I said. He frowned.

" I'm kidding"

" I know"

I grinned " Yes I will go to the ball with you"

" Class, Class" Professor McGonagall snapped. " The ball will be December 24th from 7:00-11:00 p.m. ladies' dresses must be appropriate, Gentlemen, Dress Robes will be worn. This ball is a chance for the students to err…Let their hair down". More giggling ensued. " Honestly, Never have I had a class be so blatantly disrespectful. I have made my announcement and now Miss Macdonald please pass out the mice." Professor McGonagall ordered. Mary gave a look of disgust as she handed every one a fat gray mouse from the box at the front of the room. " So a ball? Should be fun" Remus said.

" Yeah it should be" I said raising my wand to the mouse in front of me

" _Parvento_" The mouse turned into a snuffbox, but instead of a beautiful design, the snuffbox was covered in gray mouse fur. " Um… Doe, the spell's

_Parventio_" Remus told me. " Oh", I stared at the snuffbox. " That would explain the tail.

" DOE, LILY, MARY!" We were sitting outside near the greenhouses. It was really cold. We were all wrapped up in coats and scarves. Well, we were talking quietly until Marley ran for us screaming our names. She plopped down onto the ground next to us. Her blond, wavy hair was everywhere and her face was all red. " He asked me! To the ball! Sirius Black asked me to the ball!" she said excitedly. " Oh my gosh Marley!" I exclaimed. " I couldn't believe it!" she said. " Marley, I'm so happy for you" Lily said patting her shoulder. " This is great Marls" Mary said. " I got asked to the ball today too" Lily said smiling. " WHAT!?" I said. " Lily you didn't tell me that!"

" By who?" Mary asked excitedly. " Benjy Flitwick". " Oh my gosh!" Marley shrieked. " We need to go into Hogsmeade tomorrow. To Gladyrags, so we can get good dresses" I told them. " Mary who are you going with?" Lily asked. Mary turned a very bright shade of pink, " Oh well um Frank Longbottom asked me and well I um said I'll go with him" Mary squeaked.

" Oh my goodness!" Lily said flopping onto her back. I laid down next to her.

" Lily," I said. "Yeah Doe" She said rolling over to face me. " Were going to a ball, with dates" I said giggling.

" I know" She said giggling back.

" Hey Lily?" Mary asked.

" Yeah" Lily said looking up.

" Will you French braid my hair?".

Lily lifted herself back up and walked over to Mary. " Sure".

She started intricately braiding Mary's hair.

" Ugh we have herbology in 10 minutes" Marley said.

" I know, plants are not my subject at all" I told her digging in my bag for a rubber band to put up my hair.

" Did you see how short Narcissa's skirt was?" Marley asked a tone of strong disgust in her voice.

" Ya I did, Bellatrix's was even shorter. What is it with those girls" I said.

" They certainly hate you don't they" Marley grinned.

" Yup"

Lily laughed " Probably has some reason behind it" she said smiling.

I grinned. For as long as I had known them, The Black sisters despised me.

" Maybe Doe's really a horrid person and we just don't know it" Mary added as Lily finished up her hair.

" Yeah maybe its her dirty little secret" Marley tried.

" Doe has a dirty little secret? I knew it. She was always too much of a goody goody" Sirius said coming up behind us. I looked up. Remus, James and Peter were with them.

" At least I have a clean record Sirius. That's more than you can say" I snapped.

" She's got you there, Padfoot" Remus said walking over and sitting down next to me.

" Hi" I said grinning widely. I had finally stopped blushing a ridiculous shade of pink when Remus was around, but I couldn't stop the grinning.

"Hi" he said back.

" So do you have plans for tomorrow?" Remus asked. I frowned slightly.

" Yeah, I'm going dress shopping with the girls" I said.

He frowned and brushed some of my hair behind my ear.

" I meant later in the day" he said.

" I don't think I'm doing anything, Why?" I asked.

" I have my secrets" he said grinning. I flashed him a wide smile.

" Don't forget I know a few of those" I said playfully.

" So you guys are getting dresses tomorrow?" James asked, snapping me out of my happy moment with Remus.

Lily was scowling. " Yes" Marley said looking dreamily at Sirius.

" I hear the short and tight look is in" Sirius said smiling broadly.

" Sirius Black, you are such a pig" Marley said tossing one of her books at him. He cocked one eyebrow. Marley wiggled her noise, they way she always did when she was flirting.

" Not to be the party pooper here but class starts in 5 minutes" Peter said quietly. Sighing, we grabbed our bags and got up. Sirius was in a particularly rowdy mood. Giving Marlene a piggy back ride and running far ahead of us. Remus wrapped an arm around my waist. James kept stealing glances at Lily who was absorbed in conversation with Mary. Greenhouse 5, were we worked was much warmer than the air outside. We were able to remove a few layers of clothing. Professor Sprout was hurriedly cleaning off the workstations of something that was shining violently purple. Lily and I took our seats and pinched our noses. The slime had a putrid smell. The lesson was extremely dull work. We were just pulling off the pods of Drooling Darfulus Plants. The worst that could happen was getting the plant's drool on your arm.

" So," Lily said yanking another pod out of the plant, " What were you thinking about as a dress?".

" Anything really, I don't have a very vivid mental image" I said shrugging.

" So you don't have your dream dress perfectly sketched out and ready to be tailored?" she asked sarcastically.

" No, Im not quite that organized".

The next morning we were the first girls from Hogwarts in Hogsmeade. Lily had woken us up at dawn, so we would be the first into Gladyrags, As we walked down the cobbled streets of Hogsmeade, we discussed the type of dress we would go for. At exactly eight o'clock in the morning. Gladys Gladyrags opened her shop for us. The only four girls who had the drive to wait outside her shop for an hour.

" You girls need dresses for the ball?" Gladys asked, her long gray hair swinging as she spoke.

" That's why were here" Marley said happily.

The shop was rather large, there was a very vast selection of dresses here.

We walked over to the very back were the dresses and shoes were. There was a long floor length mirror positioned next to a couple of dressing rooms. We all began to scan the dresses before us. My fingertips absentmindly tracing jewels on the patterns of a dress. My eyes passed a particularly scary black dress. It looked so…..I didn't have words. The bodice was designed to have maximum cleavage, and there wasn't much more to the dress. It was tight and tacky looking.

" Redheads cant wear purple right?" Lily asked me. She was standing next to me holding a poofy purple dress.

" umm…" I said taking in the dress in contrast to her hair.

" Maybe?".

She sighed and put the dress back onto the rack.

" Hey guys what do you think?" Marley asked. I turned. Marley was standing in front of the mirror dressed in a dark blue long-sleeved dress. It looked absolutely stunning on her.

" Marley that looks amazing" I said taking in her full appearance.

" I like it too" Lily said.

" Perfect" Mary chimed.

Marley grinned and went back into the dressing room to put her clothes back on and buy her dress.

I kept scanning the racks until I fell silent.

The dress in front of me was the prettiest thing I had ever seen. It was light pink or more appropriately soft pink. T was made of chiffon material and was floor length it was the kind of dress that flowed to your body. I ran my fingers over the jeweled straps and bodice. I loved this dress.

" Im going to go try something on, Okay?" I told Lily, She nodded. She was still deep in the racks scouring them for something that she could wear.

I snuck into the changing room and slipped on the dress. It was exactly my size. I had always been on the short side and this dress fell to the perfect length and highlighted my figure. I stepped out of the changing room, mesmerized by the dress.

" What do you think?" I asked. The reaction that followed was perfect.

" Doe, you look stunning" Lily said eyeing my dress.


	5. Storms and Fits

An hour later Marley, Mary, and I all had our dresses and Lily was the only one who didn't. It seemed to make her quite irritated. She was angrily flipping through the racks of dresses and would stomp off into the dressing room hating it and coming back out. We were all shocked. This was the kind of behavior we expected from Marley when she was grouchy. Not Lily. Lily was the calm, sweet-tempered one. Now I was a little worried. Lily had been in the dressing room for awhile now. I grabbed a shimmery green dress I thought might look good on her and walked over to her dressing room. I could hear sniffling. Crying.

" Lily?" I called knocking on the door lightly.

" gg-go away". She sounded faint.

" Come on Lils let me in" I begged.

There was silence for a minute and then the unmistakable sound of unlocking a door. I pushed the door open. Lily was sitting with her hands over her knees, her cheeks were wet with tears and she looked up sadly at me. I closed the door.

" What's wrong?" I asked her sitting down next to her on the floor.

" Well…" she said avoiding my glance.

" tell me"

She looked very pathetic.

" Its James," she said looking down.

" What's he done now?" I asked getting angry.

" Nothing!" she said, " that's the point. He didn't ask me to the ball. I was sure he was going to. I thought he liked me.".

" But you hate him!" I croaked.

Her eyes glistened.

" That's the problem, Doe. I kind of like him now. And he's asked Shannon to go with him! A Hufflepuff!" she dropped her head on her knees again.

" Lily, he probably asked Shannon because he figured you really didn't like him. Im sure if you talked to him you would feel much better" I said rubbing her shoulder.

" You think so?"

" I know so"

Lily smiled.

" Do you want to try this on?" I asked holding up the green dress. She nodded, a slight smile on her lips.

Lily loved the green dress. She ended up buying it. I promised her I wouldn't say anything to Marley or Mary about what we had discussed in the dressing room. We left the shop in a really good mood, discussing how we were planning on doing our hair for the ball. Suddenly a pair of hands flew over my eyes. Automatically I elbowed whoever was behind me.

" Ow, Doe" I turned around to see Remus.

" Oh my god! Im so sorry!" I said walking over to him , my hand over my mouth.

" Its fine" Remus assured me.

" Im such an idiot"

" You are not"

I laughed. I felt honestly bad.

" So are you done dress shopping?" he asked me.

" Yup" I said holding up the bag from Gladyrags.

" Do I get to see it?" he asked.

" No" I said putting it behind my back. He grinned.

" A surprise?", I nodded.

" Well, do you think the girls would let me steal you away for a bit?" he asked.

" Im sure we can convince them" I said, " Why?"

" I have an idea" he told me.

"Hey guys," I called to my giggling friends a little ways ahead of me,

" Yeeaahh" Marley asked, her eyebrows raised and her long wavy hair spinning around her.

" Is it okay if I ditch you guys for a bit?" I asked hopefully.

" Your leaving us for a guy" Marley asked in mock-horror.

I nodded. " Have fun" Lily said dragging the dramatic Marley away. I waved as they walked away and turned back to Remus. " So, where is the absolutely wonderful idea?" I asked. " I dunno, I guess you'll just have to follow me." I smiled, I loved surprises, well good ones. I let Remus grab my hand and pull me off the cobblestone path that led to the shops. We were trudging towards the fence that blocked Hogsmeade from the shrieking shack.

" Um Remus…..?" I called. He turned around.

"Yeah?"

" Where are we going?"

He stopped, he was pulling up the fence in one part where it had ripped.

" Why are you scared?" He asked me.

" No" I said smiling and obviously lying. I ducked down under the fencing and followed him, he led me downhill and I could see now where he was taking me. The shrieking shack stood menacingly above me.

" I…." I started but didn't finish.

" You okay?" Remus asked. I nodded " Yeah of course" He pushed open the door. The house was made of worn dark wood and when the door was open I could barely make out the shape of descending staircase among the darkness.

It was then that realized I was shaking, ever so slightly but I was.

I don't know what it was about the house that scared me so much but it did. I didn't want Remus to know I was apprehensive of the place. I held his hand tightly and let him take the first step down the staircase. I knew we were underground We had to be. I clutched at my wand ready to cast a spell if anything jumped out at me. When we reached the last step, Remus lit the rest of the way with his wand. He opened the only door I could see. The room was lit. There was a four poster canopy bed, a bookshelf, and a small card table and armchair.

" IS this where you stay when….?" I asked. He nodded. " I thought you might like to see it" he said quietly.

" I do" I said walking around the room and scanning everything.

" Only you would have so many books in your room" I said taking in the crowded bookshelves.

" I know you have just as many Doe"

I smiled " I do".

We spent an hour there. I mainly gaped at his huge collection of books. It was at least twice mine. " So many books " I said as we walked back up the path to Hogsmeade. Remus laughed.

" Do you like it up there?" I asked turning around and walking backwards so that I was facing him, our hands still together.

" I like Hogwarts, but I don't dislike it there" his face looked saddened,

" We'll I like it better when your at Hogwarts, personally". He smiled. His brown eyes sparkling. We approached the three broomsticks where James, Peter, and Sirius were outside waiting for Remus.

" There you bloody are. Were you been?" Sirius asked.

" I was with Doe. I told you" Remus said.

" Well I forgot." Sirius said flipping his dark hair out of his eyes.

" What Sirius is so kindly putting is that we didn't want to go in without you" James said.

" Oh" Remus said turning to me. " You wanna come?" he asked me.

I raised my eyebrow skeptically.

" Oh come on, were not going to rob you of your innocence" James said smiling.

" Speak for yourself" Sirius said winking at me.

Remus smiled and rolled his eyes ,taking my hand as we walked into the pub.

" So where did you take her Moony?" James asked finding us a table with five chairs.

" The hideout" Remus answered taking the seat next to me.

" So what did you think of it?" Peter piped quietly.

" It was okay" I said trying to hide the lie in my throat.

" You went dress shopping today?" James asked gesturing to the Gladyrags bag at my feet.

I smiled " Yup"

" and she wont let me see it.." Remus added.

" because I want it to be a surprise" I said giving him a look.

" Did you all go shopping this morning?" James asked. I knew he meant did Lily go shopping this morning.

" Yeah…" I said.

" I'm personally not looking forward to this ball" Sirius said frowning.

" you have to get all dressed up and then all the teachers are there so you cant do anything fun.."

" I'm actually scared to know your definition of 'fun'" I told him. He grinned.

" Meadowes Scared?"

" Yes its possible" I said.

The barmaid came over and put down five butterbeers. For the rest of the time, I watched Sirius and James bicker over inconsequential things, Peter hang onto every word, and Remus smile at me. They actually did include me in the conversation, even if it was just to mock me and Remus about how "goody goody" we were. When we left the pub a little while later James turned to me and said " You know I don't mind you Meadowes". I just smiled and nodded. " thanks?". That's when I noticed Marley and a very angry looking Lily gesturing to me by Honey dukes. James must have seen her too because he immediately fell silent.

" I think that's my cue" I said to Remus. His smile turned into a slight frown.

" I'll see you later?" he asked.

" Yeah of course" I said. We were both blushing as he brushed a piece of my hair behind ,my hair and kissed me lightly on the lips. I could feel five pairs of eyes on us.

" Bye" I said walking over to Lily.

" Hey guys" I said. Marley smiled. Lily just frowned. " Did you have butterbeers with them?" she asked.

" Was I not supposed to?" I asked back.

" No of course you can. I was just wondering whether….never mind" she stopped.

We started walking back up to the castle.

" So how was the picture perfect boyfriend?" Marlene asked. I turned scarlet. " I swear he keeps getting better. I have no clue why he likes me" I said shaking my head. Thinking about him made me a little dizzy.

" because your wonderful Doe and he see's that" Marlene snapped tossing her hair over her shoulder.

" Where's Mary?" I asked Lily who was being unusually quiet.

" She went to help Belinda find a dress" She said back quietly.

As we walked back into the castle, Marlene spotted someone and disappeared into a crowd. Her dirty blonde head bobbing along.

" So how are you?" I asked Lily. " I hate James Potter" She sniffed.

" But I thought you said you….."

" I've changed my mind. I don't like him. I will only tolerate him because of you and Remus" She said.

" Ok."

" good" she said.

" I really like Remus" I told her.

She smiled. " You guys are so cute. I wish you could see the way your faces light up when your around each other."

" Do they really?" I asked and we both burst out laughing.

" Password?" the fat lady asked.

" Hippogriffs" I told her and Lily and I went into the common room. A small crowd of people were gathered around someone. I looked around them to see the little red head of Molly Prewett. I turned to Lily. She had seen her too. I waved. Molly smiled faintly. She looked really morose. She had lost tons of weight and now had pronounced dark circles. I looked at Lily. She wore the same look of disbelief as me. So the war really was beginning.

"Your very lucky" Remus said as he walked up to me in the common room a few days later.

" and why is that?" I asked putting down my textbook.

" because the night after the ball is a full moon" he whispered sitting down next to me.

" How awful. You have to change on Christmas night" I said.

" Its ok. It's happened before" he said his head slightly hung.

"Hey. I still get to see you Christmas day right?" I asked.

He nodded. There was a moment silence.

" I don't understand you, Doe" he said.

" What don't you understand?" I asked concernernigly.

" Your so great, you can have anyone, and yet you put up with things about me that you shouldn't have too" he said frowning.

" There are so many things wrong with that statement" I said shaking my head.

" Like?"

" To start with I don't put up with anything" I sad.

His eyes widened.

" Doe, you shouldn't have to worry about whether or not you get to see your boyfriend on Christmas. Whoever you date should be available to you whenever" He said.

" But you are-"

" Except one night every month" he said quietly.

" Remus how often am I going to need you on a full moon?" I asked.

He hung his head. "You'd be surprised how often it gets in the way"

I reached for his hand. He raised his head looking at me for a fraction of a second. Something in his eyes changed. He leaned towards me. His lips were warm against mine. He smelled like the worn pages of a book. I felt his mouth curve around mine. This wasn't something I was used too. He had never kissed me like this before. It was so….there were no words.

" Oi Moony! Get a room!" Sirius said plopping down next to us on the couch we were sitting on, followed closely by James and Peter. Remus and I broke apart. I was dizzy, snogging him was so exhilarating. He sighed.

" I would, but I share that room with you Padfoot" he said. Sirius roared with laughter. It sounded so much like a bark. Ironic.

" Seriously maybe we should go Padfoot, they looked like they were enjoying themselves" James said. They all laughed.

I rolled my eyes.

Christmas was approaching steadily. The castle had transformed. Hagrid had made sure the tree's were huge and decorated. James and Sirius had found a new annoying habit of making giant mistletoes appear over everyone. The teachers didn't assign any homework over the break because of the ball. The days passed quickly until it was finally Christmas eve. It was early in the morning and I was sitting on Lily's bed with Marlene wrapping Remus's Christmas present.

" A BOOK!?" Marlene shouted and burst into laughter.

" He really wanted it" I said pouting.

" And I'm sure he's going to love it" Lily said from deep inside her trunk where she was looking for some ribbon.

" You sure found someone just like you ,Doe" Marlene said still laughing.

" Keep it Up, McKinnon and I'm giving your gift to Alice" I snapped.

" NO. Don't. I love you so much Doe" She said throwing her arms around me.

We laughed.

" So did you practice walking in your heels for tonight?" Marlene asked.

" No, should I have?" I asked.

" Do you want to fall on your face in front of Remus?"

I frowned. " No, but I don't think I will"

" How high are they?" Lily asked.

I reached over to my trunk and pulled out the silver heels I bought to match my dress.

" Uh..four I think" I said trying to mentally measure.

" Mine are 6" Marley said proudly.

" SIX?" Lily asked incredulously.

" Sirius is tall" Marley reasoned.

" Mine are shorter than Doe's" Lily said pulling out her black ones.

" I'm sure you'll be fine" Marley said, " Benjy's not that tall"

" Are you still doing hair Doe?" Lily asked.

" Of course" I told her, I had learned how to use your wand to curl your hair and the deal was that I would do our hair and Marls would do our makeup with the palette her mom sent her for her birthday.

" Its going to be so fun" I said.

" Where's Remus meeting you?" Lily asked.

" In the common room with Sirius and Marley" I said.

" Say that again please. Nice and slow. Sirius and Marley. Ah!" Marley said throwing herself off the bed.

Lily and I burst into laughter.

" You sure waited long enough" Lily said smiling.

" Tell me about it" Marley grumbled. " Doe are you done yet. I'm starved"

" Just about" I said tying the ribbon around it.

Marley jumped up from Lily's bed and bolted for the door.

" I think he's going to love the book" Lily said comfortingly.

" Thanks, Lil" I said and she smiled brightly.

As we walked around the marble staircase, I heard the loud laughter that belonged to James and Sirius. Marley was all ready over there flirting with Sirius.

" Thought she was starving" I whispered to Lily.

She grinned. " Apparently she wasn't Sirius" she said. I couldn't help it I burst out laughing. So did Lily.

Then I saw Remus. I was sitting on the arm of James' chair looking bored.

"Hi" I said walking up behind me.

" Hey" he smiled, " there you are"

" Here I am"

" How was your night?" he asked standing next to me, leaning against the chair.

" Uneventful? Yours"

" Boring as-"

" Just snog her already!" Sirius butted in.

" Sirius, you are such a git" I said.

" A very handsome and brilliant git" he offered.

" No. Just a git" I said leaving everyone laughing.

" She's tough, Remus" Sirius said eyebrows raised.

" Okay, whatever you say Padfoot" Remus rolled his eyes.

" So what's the plan for today?" Sirius asked aloud as we walked towards the great hall.

Lily raised an eyebrow. I knew what she was thinking. When did us and them become a "we". I liked it but I knew she didn't.

" Nothing really" I said.

" What did you have in mind?" Marley asked.

" Well I was thinking it was time for you girls to prove your Gryffindor status" Sirius said.

" Oh and here I was thinking we didn't need to prove it" Lily mumbled sarcastically.

" I'm pretty sure our being here is proof enough" I said to Sirius as we took seats at the Gryffindor table. Marley almost attacked the food.

" I don't agree.." Sirius said grinning widely.

" Fine. What were you thinking?" Lily asked.

" We'll show you after breakfast Evans" James said. Lily scowled.

" What exactly are they talking about?" I asked Remus, who had taken a seat next to me.

" I'm not supposed to tell you" he said smiling.

" Can I change your mind about that?" I asked.

He grinned, " What are you thinking ?"

" Don't even think about it Moony. Not a word. You promised" Sirius barked.

" I'm sure Doe's methods of persuasion are a lot more convincing then yours, Sirius" Remus said. Marley and Lily laughed.

" Remus I swear if you tell her anything, I will tell her every account of embarrassment you've had at Hogwarts" James threatened.

Remus's smile fell from his face.

" Remembering third year are we?" Sirius asked.

" Shut up" Remus said quietly.

They laughed. " So, Doe your persuasion is moot point now" Sirius said.

" Don't forget I know where you live, Sirius Black" I said.

" Don't Forget I can see you clearly from my bedroom window" he said.

" good point" Marley said attempting another donut. She loved that Sirius lived across from me. One summer she asked me to take hourly photos.

I refused.

Something scraped my back. I turned around. Narcissa Black was grinning, holding up her newly emerald manicured nails as she walked by.

" She just scratched me" I hissed at Lily.

" Bitch" Marley snapped at her back.

" Not a fan of my cousin?" Sirius asked.

" Not in the slightest" Lily said rolling her eyes.

" They do seem to have a particular hatred for you Doe" he said shrugging.

" Oh, that's comforting" I said allowing myself to look at where they sat. They were so pretentious.

A few minutes later we had finished eating and James and Sirius were bouncing.

" You birds ready?" Sirius asked leading us towards the grounds.

" Why are we here again?" Lily asked to me under he breath as we opened the large oak door.

" I dunno. Marley wants too" I said.

The boys were out in the empty grounds. There was an unsettling cold wind.

" Its cold. What are we doing out here?" I asked.

" Well, were going to duel" James said pulling out his wand.

" No, Doe this is such a bad idea" Lily said tugging on my arm.

" Come on Blokes versus birds" Sirius said smiling.

" But Mary's not here" Marley said she looked rather nervous.

" Neither's Peter" Sirius said

" How do we do it?" Lily asked.

" We partner up. One girl & one guy. And we play winner until there's only two left" James said.

" How do you win?" I asked.

Sirius grinned " Until your opponent cant stop your jinxes for more than 10 seconds".

" And if we win?" Marley asked.

They boys looked at each other for a minute.

" The losing boy. The one who loses at the final two has fun around the ground in his skivvies on the first snow day" Marley said smiling.

" Your cruel" Sirius said.

Marley grinned.

" Fine then the losing girl has to cuss out a teacher" Sirius said.

" Were in" Marley said.

" Marls!" Lily and I shouted. Neither one o us could deal with that consequence.

" It'll be fine just don't lose" Marley hissed under her breath.

" I'm going to go against Doe" Remus said quickly.

" Then I get Evans" James said.

" I want McKinnon" Sirius yelled.

" We'll go first" Remus said. He was really eager and I had no idea why.

It wasn't his usual behavior.

" This is going to be so fun" Sirius said joining James a distance behind Remus. We were a couple feet apart. I pulled my wand out of my pocket. It felt really heavy in my hand. I didn't want to lose.

"Ready…set….go" James called.

" Rictumsempra" Remus shouted. It was the oddest sensation. It was like a million tiny hands were tickling me. I was giggling and thrashing I couldn't speak. I was rolling on the ground. Laughter preventing speech.

" Come on Doe!" Marley shouted.

" Spell! Anything Come on!" Lily shouted. Seconds were passing I only had ten. I lifted my hand

" Fur…Fur..Furnurculus" I shouted through giggles pointing the spell at his mouth. Boils erupted all over his lips preventing him from speaking. I was making grunts that sounded like he was trying to speak. " 4…3...2...1 DOE WINS THIS ROUND!" Marley screamed. 10 seconds passed. I won this round. I lifted myself from the ground and ran to Remus. " Lesteraio" whispered pointing my wand at his mouth. The boils disappeared from his lips. " Sorry. Sorry. Sorry" I said studying his mouth making sure they were all gone. He was laughing. " Doe that's the whole point. It was hilarious" he said leaning down and hugging me.

" That was so sweet" Lily said when I walked over.

" What?" I asked.

She smiled " He lost on purpose because he knew you wouldn't want to do that to a teacher" she said. I grinned. Remus was a keeper.

" Me and Marls next" Sirius said lunging. The rest went by really slowly. Marley beat Sirius. James beat Lily, mush to her dismay. Then James beat Marley. Leaving only James and me. I didn't want to go up again. Especially not against James. He was better than me. I had only won because Remus lost on purpose. My knees were shaking as I walked up.

" Ready to cuss out McGonagall, Meadowes?" James asked.

" It's going to be so fun watching you freeze your arse off Potter" I said back.

"Come on Doe!" Lily chanted.

" Woooooo!" Marley yelled.

" You've got this James!" Sirius yelled.

James cracked his neck. " Go" Remus said.

" Levicourpous!" James shouted. Crap. I hadn't expected that. I rose into the air suspended by ankles. I gripped my wand.

" Avis" He said smiling. Birds started flying out of his wand and swarming my face. " Petrifus Totalus" I shouted waving my wand at him. HE fell to the ground in a full body bind.

" Augumenti" I shouted. Spraying him with water. I was still suspended by my ankles. My hair a raven pool around me. " Expillar-" James started but Marley cut him off " That's 10 seconds Doe wins!" " Ha-ha take that blokes".

" Damn it" James said getting to his feet.

" Helloooo hanging upside down here" I said.

" Oh sorry Doe," James said saying the counters curse. I fell to my knees.

I was dizzy., but we won. " Go Doe. Go Doe. Go Doe." Marley sang.

" Well played" Remus said in my ear. I grinned. " Wait!" I said excitedly. I reached into my bag and pulled out my camera.

" Bloody hell" Marley said when she saw it.

" I thought it broke over the summer" Lily said horrified.

" Ha-ha I got fixed. The part was at a shop in Hogsmeade" I said snapping pictures.

" I broke it so that this wouldn't happen" Marley said angrily.

I rolled my eyes. I had had this camera since first year and I took picture at least once a day. I loved taking them just not being in them.

" Smile" I said to everyone. Lily hid her face. James and Sirius made weird faces and Marley frowned. I turned and started snapping pictures at Remus.

" Ah, Doe Why me?" He said putting his hands up.

" I don't have any of you" I said.

" That is such a lie" Marley said.

" You have a hundred of Remus" Lily said.

" Remus At the library" Marlene said.

" Remus in the common room" Lily added.

" Remus at the-"

" I don't have any of Remus as my boyfriend" I said grinning.

Remus smiled. " Then at least come over here so you can have some of us together." he said.

" Uh no" I said.

He grabbed me by my shoulders stealing my camera and taking a few of me.

" Let me see this thing" Sirius said grabbing the camera and taking a few shots of James and Marley.

" Don't waste all my film. I'll need some for tonight." I warned.

" Yes because who doesn't want to capture all of us in Dress robes" James said rolling his eyes.

" Me. I'll need to remember what you look like in clothes James, so that we can look at the picture as your running around the grounds in your skivvies" Marley smiled.

Lily looked at her watch. " Oh its One. We better go find Marley and start getting ready" she said.

" You need six bloody hours" Sirius said.

" Yes we do" Lily snapped and we walked away.


	6. Voice of Reason

It didn't take quite six hours. But really close to it. At 6:30 everyone's hair was curled. Lily's was long and down. Mary's was braided loosely. Marley had some up some down and mine was in an updo with some loose curls hanging down. Marley had done an amazing job on our makeup. I thought she looked stunning. Although Lily looked breathtaking. I would kill for her eyes. We were all in our dressing gowns about to change into our dresses. I had borrowed one of Marley's strapless bra's. I slipped out of my robe and was about to put on my dress, when Lily screamed. " Oh my god, Doe. What the hell happened?" Lily said grabbing my hip bone. I had forgotten about my scars. They burned a deep reddish purple on my skin. They had faded slightly from the blood red, that they were.. Until this time I had forgotten about them but I knew my friends had never seen them.

" Oh those. I got them a couple months back. I had a run in with the whomping willow" I lied.

" How?" Marley asked examining them closer.

" I left a book" I said. Well that part wasn't a lie.

" Why didn't you tell us?" Mary asked looking at I too.

" Oh" I said quickly. " I was..uh…embarrassed" I said lying through my teeth.

" Oh poor Doe" Marley said slipping on her dress.

I smiled and slipped into my own dress. It fit like a glove. I loved the way it flowed.

" Can you zip me up?" I asked Lily.

" Of course" She said diving behind me and zipping up the back of my dress.

I turned around. Lily was already in her green dress. It hugged every art of her perfectly.

" Wow. Lils" I said smiling.

" So I look ok?" She asked.

" Perfect".

She smiled. " Picture time!" I announced.

I took a few shots of each of us and the pulled out my wand.

" Reducio" The camera shrunk and I dropped it into my clutch.

Lily rolled her eyes.

" Your crazy if you think I'm not taking pictures at this thing." I said as I slipped on my heels. I loved my new height.

" Ready?" I asked them. Marley was shaking. " Gods I hope he kisses me tonight" she whispered.

" He will" I said smiling. She widened her eyes and we stepped out of the dormitory. The staircase down to the common room never seemed so long before. When we did get there everything was a blur of dresses and dress robes. I spotted Sirius, Peter, James, and Remus over in the corner. I nodded to my friends. We walked over there as a group.

" Hi" I said. They turned around. Sirius's eyes widened when he saw Marlene. She giggled.

" You look absolutely breathtakingly beautiful" Remus said. He was wearing black dress robes with a pink bowtie. The exact pink of my dress.

"Lily picked out the tie so we'd match" he said shyly.

" You look so handsome" I said taking it all in. He grinned widely.

" I think anyone would look good standing next to you" he said.

" Flattery will get you everywhere my friend" I said.

" I got you this" he said holding out the baby pink corsage.

My jaw dropped slightly. " Remus you didn't have to-"

" I wanted too" He said slipping it over my wrist.

" Just one" I asked taking out my camera.

" If Sirius can take one of us together. I have parents, who will want evidence" he said.

" Deal" I said as I snapped a couple pictures of him by himself.

" Hey Sirius" Remus said holding the camera.

" Can you get one of me and Doe?"

" Course" Sirius said walking over with Marlene.

He got one of us smiling and then he said " now look at each other" We did and I saw the flash.

I got a few of Marlene and Sirius. Lily and Benjy, who had just walked over. Peter going Stag. Mary and Frank. And Even one of James and Shannon. Shannon was a pretty hufflepuff with long brown hair and big boobs. Her dress was really plain and Lily blew her out of the water. I saw James keep stealing glances at her.

" Oh we need a group one!" I said.

" I can take it" A little blonde haired 2nd year said. She had been standing near us with her friends.

" Ok Thanks." I said handing her the camera. I bent down so I was to her ear. " Take one of all of us and then one where the girl on the end is cut off okay" I whispered. She laughed. I wanted at least one group shot without Shannon.

"Ok done" She said handing me back the camera. " You look really pretty by the way" She said as she handed me back the camera. I was shocked. I thought I had looked okay. She smiled and went back to her friends.

" Lets go" Marley said smiling as we headed to the Great Hall.

" She was right you know. You look so-" Remus stated.

" happy to be here with you?" I offered. He rolled his eyes.

The great hall had transformed. It looked like a winter wonderland. Everything was white and icy. They even had a huge ice stage where the gangly bones, a popular wizarding band was playing. Everyone year five and up was here. " Oh My Gods Look At Bellatrix, Doe" Marley said when she walked by. It was hard to miss her. She had her black curly hair teased. It was huge. Her eyes were framed with layers of dark eye makeup that deeply contrasted with her alabaster skin. She was standing a little taller than usual thanks to her 6 inch spiked platforms. But the most obscene part wasn't the heels or the fact that she was grinding all over Rudolphus. It was the dress. The scary red dress from Glad rags. Figures she'd be wearing it.

" Well…." I said. The rest of the ball was really fun. Mostly we all just bounced and danced around to the upbeat music. Sirius and I were the only ones who could successfully do the Wizardry wiggle and taught it to Remus and Lily. I took tons of pictures. Until Remus hid it from me. The song changed from a really upbeat one the first slow song.

" See now your preoccupied" he said as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He placed his hands on my waist. " Did I mention how gorgeous you are?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

" I honestly don't think you comprehend how beautiful you are" he said.

" I think your biased" I said.

" No I'm not. Ask anyone" he said.

" Lets agree to disagree" I said.

" No. I'm right" he laughed.

" Oh. I have something to tell you" I said biting my lip.

" What is it. Is something wrong?" He asked concern filing his voice.

" No. Nothings wrong. It's just my friends saw the scratches today and-"

" And you don't want to do this anymore?" He asked.

" No of course not! I just told them that it was the whomping willow. God!" I said shaking my head.

" I hate this you know" he said quietly.

" Hate what?" I asked.

" That you have to lie to your friends." he said.

" I don't care"

" You should"

" But I don't"

This time he shook his head. He was laughing quietly.

" You are stubborn".

I smiled.

" Cozy over there?" Marley asked. She was still dancing with Sirius. His hands really low on her hips.

The song ended another fast one began.

" I can't dance to this song" I said as others couples grinded past us.

" I have never liked you more than I do at this moment" Remus said as we sat down. We were some of the few that weren't dancing. It was more fun watching the others. Marley and Sirius were head bobbing and dancing wildly to the song. We were laughing at some of the teachers dance moves when Sirius and James blocked our view.

" Up" James said.

" Now" Sirius seconded.

" Moony you are going to take your gorgeous girlfriend over there and dance. Got it? I will not have my friends sit out even one dance." Sirius said pulling us up from the chairs. We moved over into the crowd of dancing people.

" I guess we were told" Remus yelled over the music. " Guess so".

" I'm having so much fun" Marley said as she reached me in the crowd. Her face was glowing. Her hair had escaped its bobby pin holders and was flowingly around her loosely.

" Hey Lils" I said tapping her. " DOE! There you are isn't this so fun!" She said jumping around with other people. Remus and I were in the middle of the jumping people. He was still smiling at me. It made me blush horribly.

" Jump, Be normal" James said. I noticed Shannon in the corner scowling with some of her friends. I hoped James made a move on Lily.

I was actually getting into it. I was next to Lily, Marley, & Mary. Sirius, James, Peter & Remus were next to me. I wasn't even paying attention when I felt a sharp pain on my toe. " Bloody hell. OW!" I said grasping my foot. I saw Bellatrix walking away smirking. What did I do. " You ok?" Remus asked. I could barely hear him over the music. I just nodded. After a few more songs Professor McGonagall spoke loudly to the crowd.

" The next song is the last song of the night , I'm afraid so I would make it a good one.". The music turned really slow and I turned to Remus.

" Will you do me the honor of dancing with me, Remus Lupin?"

He made a face. " Why not?"

I wrapped my arms around his neck again. His hands went to my waist without hesitation his time. I dropped my head on his shoulder. I was sort of exhausted. We weren't really dancing anymore just moving around each other.

" Hey Doe" he said.

" Hmm?"

" Thanks"

" For?"

" Just being you" he said. I smiled.

" No problem" He laughed lightly. I could feel it against my neck.

As the song ended we broke apart. I grabbed his hand and we headed out. We wanted to be alone. We took the long way to the common room. We heels were now in my hand and my toes were getting cold from the freezing stone. " Hey Remus?" I asked.

" Yeah?"

" Sirius likes Marlene right?" I asked.

Remus stopped. " yeah. Why?"

" I just wanted to make sure." I said.

" He kind of always has" Remus said.

I grinned. " What?" he asked.

" What is it with you Gryffindor boys? Let us know if you like us!" I said. He laughed.

We were almost to the fat lady. I didn't want our goodbye snog to be in front of a ton of people. Me and Remus weren't the kind of couple who loved public displays of attention.

" So.." I said

" So" Remus said. There was barely an inch between us. One of my hands snaked itself around his neck and into his hair. His hand was on my back. He leaned in and snogged me. It was magical. Ironically. When Remus snogged me, I felt like everything was perfect. We looked at each other.

" That was.." He said. I reached up and snogged him again.

We were both smiling.

" We should go. McGonagall could come." I said. Responsible Doe knew we had to go back, but bad Doe just wanted to stay here and kiss Remus.

" Lets go" He said taking my hand.

" Password?" The fat lady asked.

" Cockroach clusters" I said. She swung the portrait hole open and we climbed through. The common room was full of girls in dresses and guys in dress robes.

" There you are Moony!" James said walking over.

" What took you so long?" Peter asked.

" Bye" I said letting go of his hand. He lingered.

" Bye". I was grinning ear to ear as I ran up the stairs to my dormitory.

I yanked open the door. Lily, Marley, and Mary were sitting on my bed.

" There you are Doe" Lily said scooting over to make room for me next to her.

" You guys. He's perfect".

" We know. But guess what Doe! Sirius kissed me!" Marley grinned happily.

I hadn't planned on rushing up the next morning. I just wanted to lie in bed and wake up slowly. I hadn't anticipated Marley jumping up and down on me screaming " DOE ITS CHRISTMAS! DOE! CHRISTMAS! WAKEUP!". I rubbed my eyes.

" Geez Marls. Merry Christmas to you too" I opened my eyes to see the small pile of gifts at the foot of my bed. Lily was waking up next to me. Mary, Belinda & Marie were already up and opening there gifts.

" Ah! Thanks Doe I love it" Marley said holding up the sweater I bought for her.

I just nodded. The first gift on my bed was from my parents. They always wrapped my gifts in blue wrapping paper. An inside joke because I wasn't a raven claw like dad. I ripped it open. It was a beautifully crafted film storage box full of rolls of new film, there other gift was a broom. My jaw dropped. This was a nice one. A Horntail '74. One kid on our quidditch team had this broom. I didn't even play, but I've always wanted a broom. I felt like it would make me more of a witch.

" Is that a-" Lily asked. Her eyes wide.

I nodded.

" Lucky girl" she said.

I nodded.

Lily got me an adorable jacket, Marley a beautiful set of hair pins, and Mary got me the Wonder Witch hair potions.

" Thank you guys" I said as I pulled on jeans and my new jacket. I grabbed my present for Remus out from under my bed.

" Excited to see Remus?" Lily asked. I blushed.

" You guys are so cute, Doe" Marley said. Truth was, I was really anxious to see him because tonight was the full moon. We all headed downstairs to give out other presents. It was abut 11:30. We had been down there an hour. None of the boys were out yet.

" Doe, just go up there." Lily said.

" To there room?" I asked.

" Yeah, " Marley said " Just knock"

" Okay?" I said. I got up and headed to the boys staircase. I had never actually been up here before. The staircase was the same as the girls only on the opposite side. I almost ran into a pair of seventh year boys on the way up. They stared at me with an odd curiosity. After I was pretty sure I was on the fifth floor. I knocked on the only door there. I took a deep breath.

" Hey its Doe" I said. There was a loud scuffle and then someone said

" Come in". I turned the knob. " Everyone decent?" I asked as I poked in.

" Depends on if you want us to be" Sirius said.

There dormitory was exactly like ours only way messier. Peter was sitting on the window sill. James was stretched across two beds playing with a snitch. Sirius was lazily laying on a bed. His shirt open. " Hey Doe" Remus said getting up and walking over to me. All his friends were watching us. He kissed me on the forehead. " Happy Christmas" he said. " Happy Christmas" I smiled. I lifted his present.

" I wanted to make sure I got this to you before tonight" I said. I was biting my lip. " Oh, I have yours too. One sec." He went over to a trunk and pulled out a wrapped package.

" Oh I got you guys, something too. Its small but.." I tossed each of them a wrapped box of chocolate frogs.

" Hey Thanks Doe" James

" Yeah you're the best" Peter said.

" Definitely my favorite of Remus' girlfriends" Sirius said.

" ha ha" I said. Remus rolled his eyes at him.

" Here" he handed me the package. I handed him his. We pulled off the paper and both laughed. We had gotten each other the same book. .

" Great minds think alike?" I offered. He laughed.

" You two are the worlds dorkiest couple" Sirius said eating a chocolate frog.

"Open the front cover" I told him. Remus looked at me and opened it. Inside was a bookmark with a wolf and a full moon on it.

He held it up "You think your funny Meadowes?" he asked through laughter.

" Meadowes?" I repeated.

" Ok. That was actually pretty funny" James said looking up from his snitch.

Remus walked over to his bed and cleared a spot so I could sit down.

" So how's your Christmas so far?" He asked. I pulled my knees up to my chest.

" Pretty good. Although the oddest thing happened. My parents got me a horntail '74"

James and Sirius choked on their chocolate.

" A what?" James asked.

" A horntail '74, the broom" I said.

" That's brand new" Sirius said getting to his feet.

" You don't even play quidditch" James said his eyes wide.

" Wait your not joking right Doe, because that's not funny" Sirius said.

" No. I'm not its in my room right now" I said.

" Can we see it?" Sirius asked.

" Uh Sure. But I'd have to go get it for you." I said.

" Alright lets go" James said jumping up, with Sirius and Peter at his heels.

" They are oddly excitedly about this" I said to Remus.

He shook his head " Its quidditch. Its their thing"

We got up. " Thank you for the book." I told him taking his hand in mine.

" Thank you for the book" he said. We laughed.

I walked down the staircase and walked out of the common room. Lily was eyeing Sirius and James who were waiting by the girls dormitory. She raise her eyebrow at me. I mouthed "broom" She rolled her eyes and mouthed back " sorry". The boys stopped at the entrance to our dormitory. I ran up and got the broom. It was still sitting on my bed.

" wow" James said as I brought it down. I handed it to him.

" Okay that's beautiful" Sirius said stroking the handle.

" Have you tried it yet?" Peter asked. I shook my head.

" Why?" Sirius asked his jaw dropped.

" I dunno" I said.

" Well, come on you have too" James said.

" No, that's okay.." I said lingering in the doorway.

" What why?" Sirius asked.

" I haven't ridden a broom since third year" I said looking down.

" Well you have to change that" Marley said walking over.

" They're going to make you do it" Remus said smiling.

" And you wouldn't stop them?" I asked.

" I actually want to see this" He said.

" Your evil Remus Lupin" I said letting him grab my hand.

James and Sirius were already opening the portrait whole. They were itching to go to the quidditch pitch.

" Lily you coming?" I asked. She was sitting on the couch with Mary. She shook her head fiercely.

Marley rolled her eyes and closed the portrait whole behind us.

" You look good today" I said to Remus as we walked down the corridor. He smiled. " As opposed to?" he asked.

" You look especially good today" I changed to.

" Well thanks" he smiled.

" Look at them" Remus said. Marley was hanging on Sirius's every word. He had a lazy arm wrapped around her shoulders. I squeezed Remus's hand.

"They've got nothing on us" I said. He smiled wider.

" We can take them" he agreed. The air outside was chilly but nice. It hadn't yet snowed.

The pitch was empty.

" Come on Doe" Marley said. My eyes widened. " Do I really have to?" I asked. I was answered with James angrily thrusting the broom at me.

" I'm going to say that's a yes" Sirius said. The grass on the pitch was worn in. It felt soft on the underneath of my boots. I grabbed the wooden handle and swung my legs over the side of it. The thing had a lot of power. I could It the second I mounted it. I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe. My eyes shot open as the thing lurched into the air. I was oddly fast. Everything was a blur as I sped through the goal posts. I looked down. I had to be at least 60 feet above the ground. My stomach flipped. I sped back down to the ground.

" See how was that?" Sirius asked.

" Terrifying." I said handing the broom, " you guys try it out. I like the ground" I said joining Remus on the bleachers.

" Not a fan?" Remus asked as I sat down next to him and Marley.

" She's never been good at quidditch" Marley said.

" Thanks Marls" I said laughing.


	7. Picture Perfect

We spent the entire morning outside. Marley, Remus, Peter and I on the bleachers watching James and Sirius have a little too much fun with the broomstick.

" Imagine if we had that broom for our match against Ravenclaw.." James said to Sirius as we walked down to the great hall for lunch.

" We'd win for sure. Speed of a snitch" Sirius said.

James ran his hand through his hair and grinned.

" Doe?" he called. I had been walking a little ahead of them with Remus.

" Yeah?" They grinned together.

They wanted my broom.

" Oh. Um. I dunno" I said.

" You'd be my favorite" Sirius begged.

" Well, Gee don't I feel special" Marley said.

" My favorite of Marley's friends" Sirius changed to.

" Come on please, Meadowes" James begged. I bit my lip.

" Fine" I said rolling my eyes.

" If we win next week, your solely responsible" Peter said.

" Uh huh. I'll keep that in mind" I said as we walked into the great hall for lunch. I searched for Lily. She was sitting with Mary and Alice.

She waved me over. " Hey." Marley plopped next to me. Not surprisingly the boys sat across from us. Lily rolled her eyes. " Come on be nice" I hissed under my breath. She smiled. " I am nice" she whispered. " To your boyfriend. I tolerate his friends".

" So did Doe tell you how nice she's being" Marley asked aloud to Lily.

" No. Why?"

" She's lending her broom to the Gryffindor Quidditch team for there next match" Marley smiled.

" after a lot of begging from a certain two players" I said eyeing the grinning Potter and Black.

" Well they better not break it" Lily said coldly. We had a small lunch. There was to be a big feast later in the evening and everyone was saving themselves for it.

Later in the common room someone decided for us to play truth or dare.

Lily refused to play.

" I'll just watch" She said sitting behind me.

" Ya, maybe I'll sit out too" I said.

" Nope" Marley said sitting next to me.

" Your playing Dorcas" she said sternly.

" Okay _Marlene_" I said putting emphasis on her first name.

" Who's going to start this thing?" Lily asked joining the game.

I smiled widely at her.

" You playing Evans?" James asked, happiness flooding over his face.

" Just hurry up before I change my mind" she said.

" I'll start" Sirius said grinning, " James truth or dare?"

" Dare"

Sirius grinned maliciously. " I dare you to do a severing charm on Kathy Milstead's hair".

Kathy Milstead was a Gryffindor seventh year with brown hair that fell past her waist.

James grinned too, " Krivisalin" He pointed his wand at Kathy's hair.

We all watched as her hair was sliced off just passed her shoulders, Kathy didn't even notice.

" That was awful!" Lily exclaimed.

" That was hilarious!" Sirius exclaimed.

Lily was scowling,

It was James' turn. " Moony? Truth or Dare" he asked. Remus who was next to me looked extremely nervous.

" Uh..truth" he said quickly.

" If you had to go out with another girl, besides Doe, who would it be?"

He looked at me, I smiled.

" Well?" James asked.

" I dunno..maybe Emmeline" he said quietly.

Emmeline Vance was a pretty Gryffindor girl a year ahead of us.

" Oh come on, She sort of looks like Doe" James said.

Remus shrugged, he looked at me.

" Truth or dare?" he asked. I bit my lip nervously.

" Truth, I guess"

" Did you ever watch me before we dated?" he asked.

I pushed him in the shoulder as I blushed crimson.

" You know I have" I said. He grinned.

"Come on, Moony not like you weren't always staring at her when she was around" Peter said. Remus blushed.

"I didn't _stare_…" he said.

" You looked longingly" Sirius said. Remus rolled his eyes at him.

I reached over on the floor and grabbed his hand.

" Oh its my turn" I said excitedly.

" Peter, Truth or Dare?" I asked, picking the person least likely to hassle me.

" Truth" he said quickly.

" Do you fancy anyone?" I asked tying not to ask a too personal question.

" Yeah, I might" he said casually.

The game went on and on for at least another few hours, right until the Christmas feast.

At around five we left the common room and headed to the great hall.

" You know I have to leave right after dinner, before the moon comes out" Remus whispered as we walked.

" You do?" I asked sadly.

He nodded, " But I'll be back soon. Safe and sound."

" You better be" I said as we kept walking. We were all walking together in a big group. I crossed an archway and couldn't move.

" What the?"

I looked next to me, James was having the same problem. It was like our feet were attached to the floor. We struggled but couldn't move.

" What in the name of Merlin?" James asked struggling to move his feet.

Sirius burst into loud laughter.

"What?" James asked.

"Look up" Sirius said through laughter. We did. Hanging in the archway above us was a mistletoe.

" Someone must have charmed it," Lily said.

" So how do we get out?" James asked.

"Well Mate, it's a mistletoe so I'm pretty sure you have to kiss her"

" I can't kiss you" James and I echoed in unison.

" How else do you plan on getting free from that spot?" Marley asked.

James looked at me, both our faces mirroring the same look of uncertainty.

" Just kiss her and we can go to the feast" Sirius said, " I'm starving".

I looked at Remus. He nodded, He was even smiling slightly. He obviously found the situation amusing.

James sighed and held my shoulders. And he kissed me. His lips were soft but extremely cold, they pushed against mine and then we pulled away, our legs sprang free.

" Well that was significantly weird" James said as we walked with the rest of the group.

" Don't worry, that was a mutual feeling" I said, he laughed. We sat down at the feast. Remus on one side and Lily on the other. It was a really nice meal. Remus ate a lot of chocolate.

" Moony here, if you haven't noticed Doe, is a chocoholic" Sirius informed me.

" I am not" Remus said swallowing more.

" Its amazing how thin you are" James marveled. Remus rolled his eyes.

As we all finished Dumbledore made his "Happy Christmas" speech and we all started getting up to leave. I was walking next to Marley when Remus grabbed me by the arm and pulled me into a empty corridor.

" Remus, you gave me a heart attack!" I said.

He frowned " Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I just have to go, in like a minute" he said gesturing to the window, where the sun was about to begin setting.

" Oh," I said my face falling slightly.

" So I'll see you soon?" I asked.

" Of course"

I smiled faintly. His hand slipped under my jaw holding my face to his as he kissed me. It was so nice. He was so warm. We broke apart.

" Damn, I really have to go. I'll see you soon. I promise. Bye" he said and he darted through the crowds of students and headed towards the Hospital wing.

I walked back to Gryffindor tower extremely sad. I really hoped he wouldn't be in any pain.

" Where's Remus?" Lily asked as I came back in.

" Oh." I said caught off guard. " He fell ill"

" Again? How awful" Lily said as we climbed the staircase to our dormitory.

" More than you know" I answered.

Remus was gone the day after the full moon. Sirius told me he always was.

Although when he came back, we sat in the common room and talked for hours.

The rest of the week of Christmas break flew by and before we knew it, lessons were starting.

" I don't want to go to class" Marley whined as made our way down to the dungeons . Potions was our first class.

"I've honestly never met anyone more lazy" Lily said to her shaking her head disapprovingly.

" I dunno, Lily. I'm pretty lazy." Sirius said coming up behind us in the corridor.

" That's true, Padfoot, you are really lazy" James said.

Remus was behind them with Peter, looking incredibly exhausted.

" First morning back and we have to spend it with the slytherins, how awful?" Peter chimed in.

Sirius shook his head, " Pure torture".

" Your so dramatic" Marley said rolling her eyes.

" Oh, I'm dramatic, McKinnon?" Sirius asked eyebrows raised.

Marlene grinned, " Incredibly so".

Sirius leaned over and kissed her. Marlene and Sirius had been openly kissing since the ball, but hadn't yet 'defined their situation'.

" Oi! Black! Were going to be late to class" James said walking by them.

They ignore us.

"I am not going to be late to potions because you want to snog Sirius!" Lily said to Marley her hands on her hips.

Marley just lifted her hand and waved us away.

" Lets just go, leave them to it " Remus said his hand on my shoulder.

I nodded. James, Lily, Mary and Peter followed us to the door of the potion's dungeon, leaving our two friends in the hallway together.

All of the Slytherins were already in the classroom, We usually separated straight down the middle. Slytherins on one side and Gryffindors on the other. I sat down at the double desk with Lily. James and Remus sat behind us and Mary begrudgingly sat down at a table with Peter. Slughorn was slightly visible, he was deep in a cabinet pulling out books and ingredients. The bell rang and Slughorn appeared from the cabinet.

" Good, class has begun" Slughorn said straightening his robes. His belly protruding.

" I hope you all enjoyed your Christmas vacations because we have a lot of work to do today and until your O.W.L's, we'll be working very hard" Slughorn said pacing across the classroom.

The door to the dungeon opened and Marley and Sirius stumbled in, looking red and disheveled.

James laughed under his breath.

" Nice for you to finally join us Ms. McKinnon & Mr. Black, now as I was saying before the late students arrived," Professor Slughorn said, Marlene and Sirius smiled brightly and took seat behind James and Remus.

" So because we will be spending almost all of the months of April, May, and June reviewing for your O.W.L's, I have come up with a special project for us to do until those months" He smiled widely.

" A special project?" Lily asked quietly under her breath.

" This project will be a project in which you and your partner select five O.W.L level potions and master them, including a conclusive research essay for each potion, plus an original potion of your own creating, also with an essay " Slughorn smiled. Jaws were dropping all around the room.

" Bloody Hell, this project is huge" James said loudly. Lily turned around and glared at him.

" I definitely need a good partner that's for sure," James said, he turned to Remus.

" Which means you cannot work with Doe, your both good at potions so its unfair to work together"

Remus laughed, " Whatever you say, Prongs"

" Enough chatter Now," Slughorn said, " there is a catch. You will not be picking your partners." There was a loud group moan and Slughorn looked hurt.

" I have decided it's time for a little inter-house unity so I will be pairing up one Gryffindor and one Slytherin per group" Slughorn said.

" No Way!" James hissed under his breath, " I am not working with a Slytherin!"

" Looks like you'll have to, Mate" Remus said smiling at me.

" So I'll read out the names and then you can switch to sit with them" Slughorn cleared his throat.

" Pettigrew and Rosier"

" Black and Mulciber"

"Potter and Macnair"

" Lupin and Crouch"

" Evans and Goyle"

" Meadowes and Snape"

" McKinnon and Dolohov"

" MacDonald and Griviths"

Everyone groaned as they picked up their things and moved desks.

I had Severus. I didn't particularly like or dislike him. He was still friendly with Lily. They were better friends when they were younger. When I spent the summer at Lily's before fourth year, he was around a lot. I didn't think he liked that me and Lily were friends.

" Good luck" Remus said to me as I headed towards the desk were Snape was sitting.

" Oh you got Snivellus, Rotten luck" James said walking away. I walked over to the table were Severus was. His head was bent and he was scribbling something down on parchment.

" Uh, Hi Severus" I said standing next to the desk.

His head snapped up and looked at me from a curtain of shoulder length black hair.

" Dorcas," he said.

" Actually, I prefer, 'Doe'" I told him.

He just looked at me.

" Can I sit down?" I asked gesturing to the empty seat next to him.

He nodded meekly. I took the seat and opened up my potions book.

" Do you have any idea's on which potions you want to do?" I asked flipping through the book reading descriptions.

Severus reached over and me a piece of parchment with a list of three potions.

" Draught of living death, Polyjuice potion, and ageing potion?" I read aloud.

" Three of the hardest, I'm impressed" I said scribbling the same three down on my own parchment.

" Do you want to come up with any? Or is this the kind of project where I end up doing all the work?" Severus asked rudely.

" No" I said, " I plan on doing my share of the work."

He looked at me questionably. " For starters we could also do the blood-replenishing potion and Veritaserum, for the other two potions" I offered.

" Those are actually good suggestions" Snape said writing them down on his paper. We worked for the whole hour in Potions taking notes and doing research on our chosen potions. When the bell rang, I grabbed my stuff quickly.

" So I'll do the blood-replenishing research later tonight" I told Severus shoving my books in my bag"

" I'll do the Polyjuice potion" he said grabbing his books and disappearing.

I ran out into the hallway and found my fiends waiting for me.

" Hey, thanks for waiting" I said slinging my bag back over my shoulder.

" No problem" Remus said walking next to me again.

" Well this is going to be the worst few months of potions ever" Sirius roared as we headed towards Professor Binns classroom.

" You think you have it bad?" Marlene asked, " I have Dolohov! Dolohov the worst in potions and not to mention a slimy git"

" Well, I'm sure Goyle's worse" Lily snapped. " I just spent an entire hour doing all of the work"

" Crouch isn't so bad," Remus said, " but he expects me to it all"

I didn't say anything. Severus was not my ideal partner but he wasn't as bad as the other Slytherins.

" And to keep this awful Monday going, we have History of Magic" Mary said opening the door to his classroom. In Binns' classroom I sat at the very front with Remus. We were the only two who actually cared enough to pay attention and take notes. We were reviewing the goblin trials of 1668 and most of the other students in the class daydreamed while Remus and I furiously tried to scribble down everything the professor was saying.

" Psst. Doe" I heard someone whisper my name. I turned around. Sirius was trying to through a ball of paper at me from three desks away.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"….and that was when Uric the Ugly finally trumped Malor the misunderstood earning the rebel goblins there 3,012th win" Professor Binns' finished. He had talked for awhile today. I had almost 3 pages of parchment filled with notes.

" That was long" Remus said as we gathered our things at the end of class.

"Extremely" I answered.

" Hey Doe," Sirius stopped me as Remus and I headed into the great hall.

"What?"

" Can I copy your notes from today, for Binns' classes" he asked.

" We were just there why didn't you take them yourself?" I asked.

" Well I was busy" He said.

" Well, No. You cant copy mine," I said.

" Nor, mine" Remus said before Sirius could ask.

" But why not?" Sirius demanded when we sat down for lunch

" because you have to start doing your own work. How else do you intend to pass your O.W.L's?" I asked.

" Oh I'll pass, In fact I'll get outstanding in everything" He said smiling cockily.

" Good, then you don't need my notes" I said turning to the food on my plate.

" Smooth" James said to him.

" Oi, Shut it, Prongsie" Sirius said angrily shoving food into his mouth.

" so, your working with Snape on that project in Potions right?" Lily asked.

" Ugh How awful" Marley said shaking her head.

" He's my friend Marley" Lily said seriously.

" Don't know why, though" Marley said back. Lily shook her head.

" Yeah, I am." I told her.

" Is he being nice to you?" She asked, genuinely concerned.

" He's being civil" I answered.

" He should be being nice to you" Remus said, " you deserve that"

" You're a bit biased, my friend" I said my hand brushing his under the table.

He grinned and interlocked his fingers with mine.

" What's next?" Sirius asked looking over at the timetable Mary was checking.

" Divination, then Defense against the dark arts" she answered not even looking up.

" Well this day keeps on getting better and better" Sirius groaned.

The rest of the day drudged on. We sat deciphering each other's dreams in Divination where Sirius informed me that my latest dream about being late to class meant I was deeply in love with him, to which I happily replied that I was allergic to dogs. In defense against the dark arts, Professor Gibbons assigned us a very large essay due the next day on the proper eye movements of dueling.

Before we left however, professor Gibbon's informed us that we would be finishing up on Unicorns his week and next week we would tart our chapter on Lycanthropy. I froze. So did four boys next to me.

" Lycanthropy? What's that?" A sour faced Slytherin girl asked.

" Werewolves, duh OOWWWHOOO" Macnair said from on top of his desk his head thrown back and howling at the ceiling.

" Oh god, I hate that chapter. I scares me half to death" The girl replied.

I saw Remus tighten.

I grabbed his hand reassuringly. He looked extremely pale.

The bell rang signaling the end of afternoon classes.

" Hey you want to go work in the library, or something?" I asked Remus trying to distract him from the previous conversation. We were in the hallway.

" Or we could not do homework for a little while, maybe go out on the grounds" I offered. He shook his head " I'm a little tired, actually. I think I might just go up to bed" he said. He dropped my hand and walked a little ahead of the group.

" He's upset" I said just low enough for James, who was on my right to hear.

" He's just nervous, he doesn't want anyone to find out" James said. I nodded and followed him to the common room.

Remus didn't resurface all afternoon, he had gone up to there room and hadn't come down. I wrote an entire essay for Defense against the dark arts and wrote in my dream journal for Divination. I was so distracted, I didn't even notice Sirius cheating off my essay.

" Doe, Love could you move your right arm? It's covering the next paragraph" Sirius said.

" What?" I asked looking down and seeing half my essay scribbled on a paper next to Sirius.

" Really, Sirius?" I snapped.

" What? I asked you 10 minutes ago and you said 'Mhmm sure'" he said angrily.

" Ugh, whatever" I said sliding the essay over.

" Meadowes!" James roared, " Did you just let Sirius Black cheat off you? I'm appalled, and you're a prefect!" he grinned.

" Oh hush, Potter" I snapped opening my potions book.

" Potter? When have you ever called me that? Usually, you reserve the harsh surnames for Lily" James said sitting next to me and Sirius on the floor.

" She's worried about Moony. She thinks what he heard in defense upset him" Sirius said.

" So?" I asked.

" Well, deary it makes you a bit tense" Sirius said.

I looked down at my watch, " Its dinnertime don't you think one of you should see if he wants to come" I asked.

Sirius shook his head. " Nah, He'll come down if he's hungry enough"

I frowned.

Dinner was oddly quiet. No one really spoke much.

When we walked back I turned heading a corner away from the common room.

" Doe? Aren't you coming?" Lily asked.

" The library closes in an hour and I really need to go" I told her. She rolled her eyes " Have fun" She said.

" I intend to" I said laughing and making my way down a few flights of staircases and to the library. There were a few 7th year students and a group of 3 first years and Severus he was off in the corner with a stack of books. I contemplated whether I should go over. I decided I should.

" Hey, Severus. Mind if I sit here?" I asked.

" I guess not" he said quietly.

I took the seat. " What are you working on?" I asked.

" The potions project" he said,

" What a coincidence? Me too" I smiled. He did not return it. I took this as a sign to stop talking. I opened my book and begin scribbling notes down.

" Your note taking system is ridiculous" he said after awhile. I turned on him.

" Look, I have done nothing to you. So I would really like it if you weren't so rude all of the time," I said turning back to my book.

There was an awkward silence.

" I'm sorry" he said after awhile.

" Thank you" I replied curtly.

We worked in silence for awhile until he spoke again.

" Your Lily's best friend?" he asked.

" Yeah, I am" I said.

" Then I don't understand you" he said going back to his paper.

" Why?" I asked.

" Because I don't get how you can be both friends with Lily and those idiots they call the marauders" he said darkly.

" Somehow I manage" I replied.

He didn't say anything more. A few more minutes of silent working ensued.

" Hey" I looked up. It was not Severus' voice who had spoken. I looked up to the nervous smile of Remus Lupin.

" You want to come talk?" he asked.

" Okay" I grabbed my things, " so I'll see you in Potions , Severus"

He flicked his hand in acknowledgement.

I followed Remus out of the library. We walked silently down the empty corridor.

" James told me you were worried about me" he said.

I blushed deeply, " James doesn't keep his mouth shut does he?" I asked.

Remus laughed, " Not often".

" Well I was" I admitted.

" You don't have to be," Remus said quietly. " I'll be fine. It's only for a week. I just panic when we study this because I'm nervous someone will put it together and everyone will find out and no one will speak to me again" he said shaking his head.

" I found out and I still spoke to you, In fact I even snog you" I pointed out.

" That's different, your different" he said.

" Am I?" I asked.

He nodded coming towards me.

" Very much so"

And he snogged me.

" You are a truly horrid beast, Remus Lupin" I pointed out.

He grinned and snogged me again.


	8. Your Different

I woke up late the next morning. It was really cold, every part of my body was freezing. I propped myself up on my elbows. All four other beds were empty. And through the frosted window I saw snow.

I grabbed my watch off the nightstand next to my bed. It was 8:20.

I was really late, breakfast ended in 10 minutes. I jumped off my bed and ripped off my dressing gown, I pulled on my warmer robes and thick woolen socks with my lace up boots. Every inch of me was freezing. I darted down the stairs of the dormitory and ran out of the common room. I passed only a few students as I walked quickly to the great hall. Everyone was finishing up as I sat down next to Marlene.

" Uh, wow. Bedhead much?" Marlene asked.

My hand flew to the top of my head. I didn't have time to brush it before I ran down.

I felt my unruly hair.

" Well thanks for waking me up Marlene" I said sarcastically.

" We tried, Doe, but you wouldn't get up you just kept mumbling 'too cold'" Lily said frantically.

" Well its snowing" I said brushing out my hair with my fingers.

" Good Morning" Remus said. I didn't even notice he was sitting across from me.

" Morning" I smiled.

Remus and I had felt much closer after we talked the other night. Although, I was glad he had shared with me, I was upset that something bothered him so much.

I grabbed a kipper and ate it quickly.

" Here," Mary said handing me one from her plate as the food disappeared.

" Thanks, Mary"

She nodded. Everyone started to rise.

" We have Defense first today" Lily said as we walked towards the corridor.

My head snapped up.

" Oh yeah, I almost forgot. The big werewolves chapter" Marlene said running her fingers through her hair. It was getting really long.

" I'll be back, okay?" I said waving and walking ahead of them. I was running full speed. I pushed past other people in the corridor and almost slammed into others.

I just kept mouthing 'sorry'. I didn't stop until I practically ran into Remus.

By the time I reached him I was panting.

" Doe? You Okay?" he asked as I caught my breath.

" I'm fine. I just forgot. I woke up late and forgot what we were doing today. I'm sorry, but I'm here now" I said.

Remus smiled, " Well thank you" he said. I hugged him around the waist.

He laughed, I felt his chest move as he did.

" If I were you two, I would control the cuteness before I vomit" Sirius said flipping his hair out of his eyes.

" You have to put up with us because we put up with you and Marlene snogging all of the time" Remus pointed out.

" Well at least I get too, I never see you two never snog" Sirius said causing James to laugh.

" Just because we don't do it in public, doesn't mean we don't " Remus said firmly.

" Well we'll have to take your word for it" James said.

" Because we never see it" Sirius finished.

" He's right" Peter chimed.

I rolled my eyes at them. The defense against the dark arts room was filling up fast. Remus and I took our usual seats.

I pulled out my book and left it on the table in front of me.

" Your cheeks are flushed" Remus said quietly. I hadn't even realized he'd been watching me. My fingers flew to my face.

" Oh, I expect its from the cold" I observed.

" Or because you were racing down the corridor at top speed" he added.

" I really wanted to get to you" I told him.

He smiled shyly. I grabbed his hand reassuringly.

The bell rang a minute later, I saw Lily suspiciously eye my new seating arrangements. I always sat by her in Defense, but today I needed to sit with Remus.

I was expecting her to be angry but instead she just smiled and winked. Lily was really supportive of me and Remus.

" You going to be okay with the lesson today, Moony?" Sirius asked over the desk.

" I'm fine, Padfoot" he said quietly. I knew the extra attention was making him uncomfortable.

Professor Gibbons walked to the front of the room.

" Alright class, today we will be beginning our lesson on lycanthropy. So if you will please open to page 394"

We all obediently opened our books to the page. I gulped. On the first page was a large picture of a very fierce looking werewolf.

" Werewolves or Lycans are humans or wizards that are infected with lycanthropy. There are only two ways to become infected with Lycanthropy. The most common is to be bitten on the full moon by an already transformed werewolf, this is how 90% of werewolves are created. The other rare way is to be scratched hard enough by a werewolf while there transformed."

Professor Gibbons waved his wand and everything he said was on the board.

" Werewolves are extremely dangerous during the full moon. So much so, that there are to be avoided at all costs."

A scared looking Slytherin girl raised her hand quickly, " Sir, isn't it safer to avoid werewolves all the time, just to be safe?" she asked. I was infuriated. I saw Remus look down sadly.

" It's up to the individual" Professor Gibbons said quickly.

The rest of the lesson was just as painful. I could see Remus looking positively depressed. I took notes as well as i could, skipping details that I didn't want to remember.

" So that about sums up the lecture for today. I would like a 12 inch essay on Werewolves, due Thursday" he said.

The same arrogant Slytherin girl raised her hand again, " Professor? Will we be having practical lessons tomorrow?" she asked.

Professor Gibbons looked confused, " Practical lessons for what?, "

" Spells to protect us from Werewolves, Professor" She said.

Remus turned very pale. I bit my bottom lip.

" No we will not" Professor Gibbons said sharply and a moment later the bell rang.

" So?" I asked as we were in the corridor. Lily, Mary, and Marley were a few people away.

" Was it as bad as usual?" Sirius asked.

Remus wasn't looking at any of us, " It was fine. Nothing was new"

" I was about to seconds from shutting up Alicia Nott myself" Sirius said flipping his hair.

" I don't really want to talk about her, okay?" Remus asked quietly. Sirius didn't respond.

" We have Herbology next" I said sadly as we opened the doors leading to the grounds. I shivered as the cold wind slapped my face. It was utterly miserable.

" Why do you hate plants so much?" Remus asked me.

" I don't _hate_ them, I just don't like Herbology. Kind of the way you feel about Astronomy" I pointed out.

" Or Divination" Sirius said.

" Well, that one I understand. Divination is utter rubbish" I said rolling my eyes.

" Thank you, finally someone who agrees" Remus said draping an arm around his shoulder.

" Then why are you both taking it?" James asked ruffling up his hair.

" Because a class is still a class and everyone else was taking it. The experience is good" I told him.

I opened the greenhouse doors and sat at my table waiting for Lily. She walked in a few minutes later looking thoroughly grumpy, and James walked in after her looking slightly put out.

" What up Lily-pad?" I asked.

She frowned, " James Arrogant toe-rag Potter just asked me out again for the umpteenth time!"

I smirked, " Funny, I didn't know James had a middle name"

" Focus, Please Doe" Lily said shaking her fiery hair.

" Right, focusing. James asked you out. Bad, right?" I asked. She narrowed her eyes. " if your referring to the dressing room at the dress shop, I told you-"

" Lily, I wasn't referring to anything, I was just making sure we were on the same page here" I told her before she could finish her sentence.

She nodded, " Fine, then yes. It's very bad. I despise him"

" Then, I dunno, I don't really ever have that problem" I told her honestly.

" Well that's because you happen to have a very sweet boyfriend who would jump through hoops for you" Lily said matter-of-factly.

" James would jump-" I started.

" Enough, Doe" She said.

" Alright, I'm done" I said putting my hands up.

We started working on the snarling plant in front of us. Cutting and snipping its roots.

" So, why did you ditch me in Defense today?" Lily asked.

" Oh, I didn't mean to, Remus and I, uh just wanted to sit together today" I blurted.

" Doe, it's fine. just make sure he knows. That I come first" Lily smiled.

" Of course"

The next day we all woke up to something very curious in the common room. It was littered with flashy colored pamphlets describing jobs in the wizarding world. A bulletin was placed on the board as well, stating that each of the 5th years would have a meeting with their head of house to discuss career options and the necessary O.W.L's to achieve them.

" I'm Friday at 3:00" Lily said checking her name on the roll.

" I'm Friday at 2:30" I told her.

" Oh look," she said, " Remus is Friday at 2:00!"

" Well how about that?" I smiled.

We walked over to the strewn pamphlets that were on all surfaces of the common room.

The one closest to us said in bold letters, '_Would you like to work with Magical Creatures?'_

" No, I don't want to ruddy work with animals" Marley said skipping over it.

Mary grabbed one and Lily and I avoided it.

I skipped over Troll security, muggle relations, and magical catastrophes.

Then I spotted what I wanted. On the far edge of the table was a yellow leaflet, reading _So you think you can be an Auror. _

I excitedly ran towards it. I reached for the last one. A hand snatched at the air for it after it was firmly in my hands.

" You took my pamphlet, Meadowes" Sirius said his eyebrows creased.

He was standing there with James, who was also holding the auror pamphlet.

" No, Black. I took mine" I said holding the leaflet.

" You want to be an auror?" He asked his eyebrow raised.

" Yeah, so" I said quietly.

" Nothing," he said.

" Just can't picture you as an Auror" James said, filling in for Sirius.

" Well she sure kicked your butt when you dueled" Lily said at my side.

James frowned.

" Alright, no hard feelings. We'll see how far you make it in training" Sirius grinned.

" If you even achieve the grades to get there" I said.

Sirius frowned, " That was sharp, Meadowes"

" So was questioning me, Black" I said arms crossed.

He grinned again, " Tougher than you look"

I rolled my eyes and walked away with Lily.

" You know they are so frustrating, assuming you cant be an auror because your a girl" Lily said picking up one for muggle relations.

" I know," I said grabbing one for healing.

" Hey, you" Someone said behind me. Remus was standing behind me a few pamphlets in his hand.

" Hi" I said grinning slightly,

" So, have you found any career options yet?" he asked.

" Auror" I said.

" Magical law enforcement" he said holding one up.

" A power couple we'll be" I said. He smiled.

" How about you, Lily. Found anything?" Remus asked.

" I like Muggle Liaisons" She replied gesturing to the papers in front of her.

He smiled, " You'd be good at that".

" I like him," Lily said to me,. I laughed.

" Aw look, lovebirds" Marlene said walking over to us.

" How are you Remmy?" she asked flipping her long hair behind her.

" I'm good, you?" Remus said a slight laugh to his to his tone.

" Splendid" Marley said. Her eyes kept darting to over where Sirius was, " if you'll excuse me" She said walking over to him.

" That girl spends more time thinking about him, than herself" Mary observed watching Marlene throw her arms around Sirius' neck.

" Fancy breakfast you three" Remus asked. Mary and Lily nodded. James, Marlene, and Sirius looked busy.

As we walked down to the great hall we discussed transfiguration. It was Lily's only bad subject. She currently had an P. I constantly tried to help her but I wasn't much of a teacher and these sessions usually ended in Lily becoming frustrated. I hated that I couldn't help her.

" Well, I would offer to help but I'm not much of a tutor." Remus said, " but I'd ask James. He's really good in Transfiguration, I think he's got an O."

Lily's jaw dropped. " Ugh! Even James is doing better than me!"

We sat down at the Gryffindor table and began to eat breakfast.

" Im going to fail and have to go back to muggle school" Lily said sadly. Her head falling into her hands.

" I think your being a bit overdramatic, Lil" Mary said.


End file.
